


Frozen Moment's

by Panther_Lover



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna find themselves in a cell once again, only this time they have been placed into separate cells and the Doctor doesn’t like the way they are looking at Donna at all. Pain, torture, h/c, 10/Donna,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Moment's

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any profit off of this. This is purely for entertainment purposes. If you do some mean you’ll receive nothing but a fat cat.

Pairing: Doctor/Donna

Rating: MA

Warning: This is my first Doctor/Donna fic, so I apologize now for any mistakes you see. I hope I don’t butcher Donna or the Doctor too badly. Hurt/Comfort; and a bit of torture.

Summary: The Doctor and Donna find themselves in a cell once again, only this time they have been placed into separate cells and the Doctor doesn’t like the way they are looking at Donna at all.

Frozen Moment

Chapter 1:

Doctor’s POV

“Where are you taking us? I demand to know where you’re taking us! What have we done wrong?” I ask, trying to figure out what law we managed to break before we get tossed into a cell or dungeon. I don’t know what it is, but somehow whenever Donna and I leave the TARDIS we end up arrested for some crime or another. Now normally I wouldn’t mind being stuck inside a small cell with Donna where it forces us to cuddle together for heat purposes. Okay, I know I am not fooling Donna with that one, but it’s not my fault that I like a good cuddle every now and again!

“Shut it, fool! Perhaps you wouldn’t lose your property if you keep better care of it! Showing it off like this! You think you lot can just come here and start mucking about and get away with it?! We’ll see who is the last one laughing!” The enraged guards said as they shoved us forward a bit more roughly then necessary seeing as we’re cooperating. I turn to tell them as much but before I even get the chance, Donna is already telling them off, and I almost feel sorry for the poor fools.

“Oi! I have two feet and I am more than capable of marching myself off to your smelly dungeons! I don’t need your help, and unless you want to go home with a hand print, mister, I suggest you remember that!” Donna snapped at the nearest guard. A slightly bluish tinged humanoid from the planet Malta VI. Normally the Maltan's are a very friendly and caring race. Especially in the 73rd century. In fact I really don’t understand why we are currently being arrested. However, before I can even start to ask them again what we have done, the Maltan that Donna had been yelling at turned and without the slightest warning struck his own hand out and slapped Donna across the cheek so violently that her head snapped towards me. She didn’t even whimper from the force of the blow, however I did growl out in warning before pulling her closer to me.

“What did you do that for? She didn’t do anything wrong! Don’t you touch her ever again, do you hear me?!” I yell at them trying to place myself in front of Donna, but as always she is having none of that nonsense. She just grips my hand tight and turns away and starts to march forward with her head held high, tugging me along behind her. I want to go to her side and comfort her, and check to make sure that it would be nothing worse than a bruised cheek; however I know she won’t allow for it. She doesn’t want to be seen as weak, which is just ridiculous because I have never known anyone more brave then her.

It doesn’t take long before we are being lead into a little village and then there are other Maltan's going about their own daily life only to stop and glare at us. Donna, as usual, is glaring right back at each and everyone one of them; still defiant to the end she is. However, it still doesn’t make any sense to me; Maltan's are a passive race. You could up and slap them in the face and they would apologize to you for bringing forth such an act and emotion of violence in you. So with a sigh and a hope that is being dashed before my very eyes, I pray that this is all just a misunderstanding. We’re led to a washed out red building that has no markers of any kind to tell us what we’re about to walk into. We’re quickly led down a plain brown nondescript hall that eventually leads to the cell where, I am assuming, we’re going to be tossed in. I am only half proven right a moment later when they first shove me into the cell. However they lead Donna down another three cells before they toss her in as well and then take off.

“Well, Spaceman? What’s your barmy plan to get us out of this one?” Donna is quick to ask as she too takes a quick look around her cell to see if there is anything she can use to get out of the cell. There is nothing, just one brick wall, and three bared ‘walls’. I am sure I could get the locks open, if they hadn’t taken everything out of my coat pockets. This unfortunately included my sonic screwdriver. Ignoring for the time being her question, which I don’t have an answer to; I look to get my own answers about her health.

“Donna, did it hurt you? I didn’t get a good look earlier but you would have noticed by now if something was broken. As soon as we get back to the TARDIS I will get out some cream which should take any pain away as well as get rid of any bruising,” I tell her, hoping that she will forgive me sooner rather than later for getting her into this mess. She ends her search of her cell to get a good look at me. A soft and kind smile suddenly lights up her face.

“Hey now, Spaceman, no going all ‘I am a Time Lord so obviously I know everything’ on me while I am too far away to smack you out of it. I am fine, Doctor; besides, he hit like a girl. If I have told you once, I have told you a million times, Doctor; I will not use the TARDIS medications from any time period other than my own. I don’t even need that! Doctor, humans get into fights and get bruises all the time. It’s not the end of the world, I promise.” She tells me, in what I am sure she thinks is a completely reasonable tone. I, however, know better. We have argued about this before, when she had managed to cut the inside of her elbow and hid it and its consequential infection from me. She hates to use any sort of medical technology that she can’t get in her own time period and she won’t, for the life of me, tell me why! Still, not the time or place to argue about that when we’re not likely to be set free anytime soon.

“Donna, did you notice anything weird about the Maltan’s behavior?” I ask, hoping that perhaps she had one of her brilliant insights. She is always figuring things out, though for some reason hates to be told that she has figured it out.

“You mean besides the fact that they arrested us literally the second we stepped out of the TARDIS?” She asks with a sigh.

“Didn’t you say they were pacifist or something, Doctor? That slap sure didn’t feel passive, if I do say so myself. Did we end up in the wrong era again? I swear one of these days you’re going to have to show me how to pilot the TARDIS.” Donna grouches at me from across the way while starting to unbutton the first part of her shirt. I can just feel my eyes widen.

“Umm, Donna; what are you doing?!” I demand of her at once. I think I know but I pray that I am wrong!

“Well, what do you think, Dumbo? I am going to get us out of here, unless you thought of something?” I groan for a minute before trying to explain that Maltan's don’t get into the whole sex thing, not like humans do. Ignoring my explanation through and through, she just unbuttons her top till the top of her chest is shown off nicely, now if only it weren’t being shown off in such circumstances.

“Doctor, why do you keep calling them ‘it’s?’ I know you’re not very happy at the moment with them, but well to be honest, it seems rather rude.” Donna asks while taking her hair out of the ponytail she had been holding it up in, and letting it fall out around her shoulders. She was really going to try to seduce our way out of here. Well I couldn’t let that happen, and if not being honest with anyone else then at least to myself, because I know I don’t want anyone else pawing all over her.

“The Maltan's may seem to be male or female, but really they’re both. Think of it like a hermaphrodite, only nothing like that. Donna, it’s really not going to work, they just don’t get into sex like humans do. Their race thinks of intimacy in a different way than humans.” I try to explain without hurting her feelings; I can still remember the slightly sad look she had when I told her to put her womanly wiles away for later. I hadn’t meant to suggest she wasn’t beautiful, I just didn’t like the idea of her trying to give herself away like that.

“Oh and what is their idea of intimacy then?” She tried to ask coyly, as if I was going to fall for that, and tell her so with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine, then I will simply have to try it my way, if you manage to think of something before they come back, do be a sport and tell me, yeah?” She says with a huff of her own. She could be a force to reckon with when she wants to be. If it weren’t for what she was about to attempt to do, I would find it sexy. Still even as I tried, I could think of nothing, not even legally, because the Maltan's don’t even have a legal system. Before I could even attempt to complain or well something to get her to give up her plan of seduction, two guards come around the corner. I go to get their attention to at least try and keep them from Donna, but for all the good it did me; I may as well not even have been there. They went straight for Donna, who noticed this as well but made no mention of it other than a slight crease between the eyebrows, before putting on a brave face with a sweet smile.

“Well hello boys, what can I do for you? If my friend or I have caused any real trouble, then I wouldn’t mind apologizing for it. What do you say; let me out so I can show you how sorry I really am?” Donna said, dropping her voice into a low throaty purr, the one I so loved to listen to. I sigh and get ready to make her feel better about herself when they shoot her flirtation attempts down only to gasp when one of them actually pulls out the keys for the door! Then I quickly try to get their attention so this doesn’t happen. However, they simply continue as if I don’t even exist. They only seem to have eyes for Donna; something that I do not like at all. Before I could even attempt to try to complain some more the door was open and Donna was reaching for the first guard again with a seductive smile playing over her face and she gently traced her hands up and down ‘his’ chest.

“My now are you a handsome man, hum? Maybe you and I could go somewhere private and talk over this whole thing, get it straightened out?” Donna purred to the man, and I found myself suddenly hating him. I didn’t want him or anyone else to ever touch her in such a way, and just like that time in the cell with Jenny, my hearts started a stampede in my chest at the thought of what she was trying to do to get us out. I was about to break down and simply beg her not to do this, when the guard did something making me wish her plan had succeeded. He quickly raised his hand and struck her across the face just like the other guard had. I thought at first it was because she had propositioned him, but he just brought his hand up again, and then punched her in the stomach until she had fallen to her knees. Still she didn’t make a sound. I have often wondered if something had happened in her past, perhaps with an ex-boyfriend that made her silent when something like this happened.

“Don’t touch her! Don’t you dare touch her! Do you hear me?! Stay away from her! It’s me you want, not her! She hasn’t done anything wrong! Just let her go, you can do whatever you want to me, just don’t hurt her!” I scream at them, when I see they don’t seem to be slowing their attack on Donna down. I press against the cell door as hard as I can manage to try and reach them, knowing ultimately it was useless, and that I could do nothing to protect her. I scream for them to leave her alone, but they don’t listen. Then the attack stops as suddenly as it started.

“You are female. You must have a strong master to control your wicked ways. It is not your fault that your master there didn’t know how to train and maintain you. Do not worry, we will show him how it is done, so he can better control you and then you both can be happy.” The second guard, a slightly older and dark blue Maltan spoke for the first time to Donna. I didn’t like the way that sounded at all. I was about to start yelling some more to leave Donna alone, when the same guard spoke up again.

“Vorl, grab the female, and drag her into the cell across from her master. He needs to be able to see how it is done closely so he won’t make such mistakes again. Don’t worry sir, you have been forgiven by the high command, and they have even given you a free training course! They understand that somethings, like teachings, can be put off while your elders are busy with wars. No need to worry now however, we will right this for you.” He spoke to the guard who had been the one to beat on Donna before turning to me. Teachings? Female? Wars? Maltan's had never referred to themselves in any sex before, let alone try to subjugate one sex before. I have never heard of this happening in any of the centuries they live in! What is going on here?!

“Listen to me, please just listen to me, something has happened. Something has gone wrong. I can help, I really can. Just let me help you! You don’t need to do this. Tell me how long has this been going on? How long have you been referring to yourself as male and female? When did these teachings come into existence? Please I can help!” I beg trying to both get information about when everything started going wrong, and to try to keep their interest on me and not Donna. It only half worked, the one who had spoken came out of Donna’s cell opened the one across from me, and then walked back to me. Vorl, however, grabbed Donna by her hair and dragged her into the cell and threw her down. I growl and press against the bars again in a futile attempt to reach Donna, to protect her.

“I am Morlan, your teacher for this course. You may indeed ask questions and I will answer them all to the best of my ability, but your participation is mandatory. Without it you will not pass the course. If you fail the course more than three times, than you lose the right to your female, and she will be auctioned off to a stronger master while we try to find you a more suited female. Now as for your questions; the great teachings of Morudon started over 100 years ago. The teachings spread slowly to our outer colonies, which is probably why you were not taught in the first place. We refer to ourselves as we are. We used to have no gender but then the great Morudon came to us in his great sky ship, and taught us his ways. That the great Morudon was a male is why all males are superior to females. He showed us how to control our females, so that their wicked ways were curbed. We didn’t agree at first either, but slowly we saw the wisdom of it, and the females even enjoy their life finally after they have a male to take care of and control them. Now we must get started on today’s lesson: Speak only when spoken to by your master.” Morlan told me with no pause for a breath before turning to the cage where Donna was busy glaring at them all to show her displeasure. I am really starting to worry about her; she hasn’t spoken much since this all started which is really unlike her. I may have spoken too soon. I groan as she takes in a deep breath before opening her mouth to let them hear it.

“You mean to tell me you were all peace loving then you just up and changed your whole race because some foolish man who apparently couldn’t keep his ship in the sky told you to! That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard! How many women have you beaten and abused?!” Donna snarled in pure anger, and now that I have looked I can see the bruises starting to form on her cheek. Still, I am glad she seems to have snapped back into her old self, but I kind of wish she hadn’t just insulted their idol. Then my hearts sink even lower when Morlan just smiles about her little rant.

“You see how she speaks out when she has not been given permission. That is something that you must correct at once. Here is your first participation point! How do you think she should be punished for her infraction?” Morlan asks calmly like he expected this all along. I, however, am more focused on what he had just said to me.

“You want me to tell you how to hurt her? I refuse! I don’t want you to touch her! She is my best friend! She can say whatever she likes, whenever she likes to say it!” I shout, trying to get them to leave her alone. How could they even think I would ever willingly harm Donna?! This however doesn’t seem to faze Morlan in the least, he just shakes his head like he is seeing a puppy being particularly dense.

“She is your female, not your friend. You decide how much of a punishment she gets for speaking out of turn, or I shall. I promise I have no care for the female of the race. If it were up to me they would all be rounded up and slaughtered like the animals that Morudon taught us they are. Then you shall be beaten for your misbehavior before we go and gather another female to try again. After all, you have three times to get this right.” Morlan says all this without batting an eye. I freeze, unable to move in this moment. They want me to hurt Donna. I can’t do that, I can’t ever do that. However, looking at this man I know he means every word he says. He would easily prefer to take Donna out back and put her down like she was just an animal. I don’t know to do. All of this flashes through my mind while I stand frozen, unable to move or speak. Then my eyes meet hers and she is smiling that same sad smile, and I know already the words she is going to say. I shake my head slightly; silently begging her not to make me.

“It’s not your fault, Spaceman. I am telling you to do it. I would rather it was you than them any day of the week. They’re going to do it anyway, there is no reason we should both suffer just because they are fools. I promise I won’t be mad at you, Doctor. I’m so sorry I can’t hug you, Spaceman,” Donna tells me with a smile, and I know she means every word of it.

She is sorry, not that she is being beaten, or that she agreed to come with me in the first place, or that we are again locked in a cell with insane men who want to torture or kill us, or in this case both. She is sorry that she couldn’t be right next to me trying to comfort me. Just when I think I know everything there is to know about her, that there is nothing new she could surprise me with, she just turns around and blows me away all over again. I have never met another woman quite like her, and I think that is why I ended up falling in love with her. Unfortunately she thinks of me as ‘a long streak of nothing; alien nothing.’ The one time I might actually want a woman to look at me twice in such a way and she doesn’t even bat an eyelid my way! I walk forward and rest my head against the bars.

“Donna, please.” I beg her quietly; knowing in the end I will do what she asks of me, I always do. I just don’t want to, I really don’t want to. How can she ask me to be the cause of her pain? She smiles at me bravely and my hearts drop numbly into my stomach region, and I can almost feel a phantom feeling of tingling numbness wash over me from the pit of my stomach. I’d rather face a fully functioning Dalek empire without my sonic screwdriver then hurt her. She must know that, so why does she ask this of me? She doesn’t even speak to show her mind is made up, just nods her head to the silently waiting Morlan. I feel my lips quiver as I part them to draw in the necessary breath to speak the words I would rather die than say.

“Smack her, just smack her, I am sure that will teach her when to speak.” I whisper out, already hating myself for it. These damn bars are shaking so badly I can hardly keep my hands around them. Morlan says nothing, just turns and nods his head in the direction of Vorl. I want to turn my head away; to not see what I know is coming. I don’t look away even as the guard’s hand raises and then strikes down upon her cheek so hard you can hear the resounding slap down the way. I growl at him, he didn’t have to be so rough! I can’t seem to get enough air, but Donna doesn’t bat an eye, just lifts her head back up and glares defiantly at the guard as if daring him to do it again.

“Very good, you see how easy that is? You explain what is necessary and expected of the female, then when she undoubtedly fails to comply at first you make sure you reinforce your position at once. They learn quicker with pain, and they will even grow to love you for it. You will make them happy when you are in control of their lives. When they are happy they cause males less problems. Then we can get on with the more important work in life. Now she obviously doesn’t know her place under a male, but not to worry, we will fix that right up.” Morlan stated as he turned to Donna, and started to look her up and down before shaking his head like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Vorl, go grab some proper clothing for the female while I explain the course work to the male.” Morlan states before turning and exiting the cell, and going slightly away after making sure the cell was shut tightly behind Vorl, who exited a moment after he did. He grabbed a high backed chair and book I hadn’t noticed sitting there before he sits the chair closer to my side of the cells, but not close enough that I could reach him.

He said nothing for a few minutes, just continued to flick through the book, reading over whole sections but I couldn’t tell what, he was angled away from me so I couldn’t see the words. Growing frustrated with this vile creature of a man, I snarl at him in agitation, and what did he mean proper clothing anyway?! I went to ask him but before I could even open my mouth Vorl is already heading back toward us with a garment in his hands. A very short garment that didn’t seem like it would cover much. In fact it was very reminiscent of a short brown sack on Earth, kind of like a brown smock.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?!” Donna growls out before I can even voice my own worry about where this is heading. Vorl enters the cell, smacks her quickly for her speaking out of turn, and then thrusts the garment into Donna’s chest before backing off slightly.

“Get changed into the proper attire.” Morlan states while watching over the whole exchange.

“Whot? You just want me to get undressed in front of you?! I don’t think so, mister!” Donna snaps and I also growl at them as well. What are they playing at?!

“You are to listen to every command a male gives you! You’re just a female; you don’t know what’s best for yourself. Never talk back to a male; you do as you’re told, nothing more, nothing less. I am afraid you’re going to have to be punished for your disobedience. What do you think her punishment should be? It has to be appropriate to her disobedience so that way she learns more quickly who is in charge.” Morlan stated, without so much as batting an eye to Donna, then turning to me to await my order. While he could wait forever for all I care, I won’t be the cause of her pain, not again. I go to tell him as much, but then Donna grabs my eye and shakes her head no. How is that fair! I growl out in frustration from her as well! She gets to be all smart and talk back and have all the fun but then I have to sit here and instruct people about how to best hurt her! That’s just not fair! I growl out again, and I feel my eyes sting slightly. Those damn bars were shaking again, even worse than last time. What was I even supposed to say to his request anyway!? I squeeze my eyes shut to prevent the tears from slipping down, and so I didn’t have to see her expression as I give in yet again.

“All she did was say no; if you use the back of your hand, it should get the point across better, leaves a longer lasting sting.” I say, hoping this will be enough to satisfy Morlan. I know he wants me to order her beaten, but I can’t. I will never do so. I wouldn’t even do as much as I have if I weren’t terrified he really would kill Donna. Rassilon, I hope she will forgive me for what I have done. I just lean there against the bars and beg her with my eyes to forgive me for what I have done. She smiles at me and doesn’t even look to Vorl as he advances to do as he was ordered. His hand whips out and with his knuckles first smacks her across the face. I actually breathe a sigh of relief that it is over with, when I notice the blood dripping down her lip. He apparently hit her so hard he split her lip. She never made a single noise while he did it. We both, however, start to protest the second his hands start to grab at her shirt.

“What do you think you’re doing?! You will not touch her! She isn’t yours! She is mine! Let her go!” I demand as Donna struggles against his hands in order to keep her clothes on.

“She is wearing inappropriate clothing. In your home, she may wear whatever it is that pleases you most, but when in public she must wear the designated female garments. Calm yourself female!” Morlan stated while Donna struggled even harder to keep Vorl at bay. With a sigh, Morlan goes forward to help Vorl with his task. Quickly grabbing Donna by the back of the neck he presses against some pressure points; just enough to get his point across, before quickly yanking her shirt up and over her head. Than doing the same with her pants. I shout the whole time, trying to get them away from her, but before I know it, she is standing in her knickers and bra in front of me. For the first time Vorl speaks up; sadly I wish he hadn’t.

“What is that covering her breasts?” Vorl asked of Morlan with what almost sounds like curiosity.

“Most likely something the younger generation finds pleasing. Just get rid of it. Don’t worry; it will be given to you when the training course is over. Like I said we don’t care what you make the female wear at home, but out in public it must be the standard garments.” Morlan states the last part to me, of which I wholly ignored while trying to threaten Vorl into leaving Donna alone. It didn’t work any better than any of the other times I tried, and soon she was also braless in front of me! I growl but before I can say anything, Donna apparently loses whatever patience she had with these vile people and proceeds to slap the ever living daylights out of Vorl. Everyone including Vorl is shocked as she cusses him out solidly after she finishes slapping him. It doesn’t last long on Morlan’s part. I can already see where this was going. With a growl, Vorl shoves the smock at Donna and tells her to get dressed. She doesn’t argue for once; just grabs the smock and yanks it on.

I am just about to ask the only question I could think of to get us out of here quickest, to which I am not sure I really want the answer, when another guard brings another struggling women down the hall. She is protesting the whole way to the cells. Screaming and yelling, and hitting whatever she can reach of the guard holding her. Morlan and Vorl are quick to come out of Donna’s cell and to help out the struggling guard. I hate to think it but I couldn’t be happier that she has been dragged down here; it gives Donna a few moments to collect herself. At least that’s what I was hoping it will do, however she manages to surprise me yet again with her courage and compassion for she is instantly at the front of her own cell bars yelling.

“Oi! Let her go you freak! Pick on someone your own size! What are you afraid now that you know I can get one up on you? It’s hardly my fault that your freak of a god didn’t know how to pilot, let alone how to keep a woman. That’s probably why he was so bitter!” Donna growls out, saying anything and everything under the sun in order to gain their attention from the fighting young female Maltan. It doesn’t do her any more good than it did me when I was trying to get them to focus off her, however, they do nothing more then toss the girl into the cell next to Donna’s and then march off together grouching about how their session was being interrupted. I couldn’t have been happier that it was! Taking another quick glance over Donna to make sure it is only the split lip and bruised cheek that is wrong with her; I turn to the cell next to her to see who was dragged in. It is a young female Maltan, who doesn’t look to be any older then perhaps 17 or 18. She is tall for her age, and race for that matter; most Maltan's don’t rise above 5’2” in height. She is also more of turquoise color then just plain pale green, which is also a normal for female Maltan's. It is Donna who calls out to the female Maltan first.

“Hey sweetheart, are you ok? Did they hurt you? What’s your name, Hun? Mine is Donna, and that lump over there is the Doctor.” Donna asks, obviously worried about her health. I wouldn’t have thought it possible but my love for Donna just grew tenfold. It was like when we were back in Pompeii and she said the words ‘Never mind us’. I think that was the day I started to fall in love with her. Of course I had managed to muck it all up days before that awful trip happened. The young Maltan shuffles closer to the bars near Donna and is obviously shocked to see someone looking like Donna and me there. Though I probably look more normal then Donna does, they don’t know what a red head is, let alone that they exist. The only really weird difference for me would be height and skin tone.

“My name is Ker’lark, property of Lark. Who are you property of? I don’t think I have ever seen you before, has your master just moved to town?” She shuffles closer to Donna’s side of the cell while shooting me short glances. She can’t seem to decide if she wants to glare at me or stare in astonishment that a male is standing in a cell.

“Property? How do you mean? Ker’lark, is that like a first and last name, you know, like marriage?” Donna asks in confusion, but I could already guess what she means.

“No, not like marriage; like ownership, Donna. It seems the women here, after they’re ‘owned’, are forced to take on a form of their owner’s name. I guess kind of like a hyphen between a husband and wife’s last names when you can’t decide whose name should be taken.” I explain gently, already knowing she won’t like the answer but never being able to lie to her when she asks me something.

“I am not flipping owned by anyone thank you, mate! You don’t have to be either! You can be your own person! Why did they even drag you down here; or do they make a habit of dragging people down here to torture for the hell of it?” Donna tells Ker’lark at once. I can’t help but grin at her, and despite the split lip that has to hurt when stretched, she smiles back at me just as broadly. She truly is a marvel; I wish I was hers so badly it hurts.

“I am here to be executed for my crime.” Ker’lark states plainly to Donna while finally deciding on glaring at me; I can’t blame her, not really.

“Whoa, they’re going to kill you, as in for real? Why, what have you done that warrants killing?! Not that I believe anything does warrant killing.” Donna demands at once of the younger female, who seems to have accepted her readily and without much pause.

“Yes for real; is there any other type of killing? I have never heard of a killing that wasn’t real. I killed my owner.” Ker’lark says all this rather bluntly, and I want to disapprove and tell her how wrong she is, but if her ‘owner’ was anything like the ones who are giving us our course I think I can see why she would have been pushed to do so.

“You’re just a child! You couldn’t have any reason to kill anyone! There had to have been another way. Has your trial ended? Perhaps you could ask for a continuance; you know, just until the Doctor and I manage to get out of here and then we could help you. I don’t care what happened, you can’t just go around killing a child.” Donna tells Ker’lark rather sharply and, as if to prove my thought right about how easily the child has bonded to Donna, she casts her eyes down as well as her head in respect to Donna, and apologizes for what she did. She quickly moves all the way over to the bars separating her and Donna and reaches out for her hand. Donna, unable to deny a child comfort, sighs before taking her hand in her own.

“I didn’t want to kill anyone, miss! I was just so scared; I begged him, let me be 16 moons before he made me his, but he just took me to his chambers anyway. I swore I would do as he asked of me, anything just not that. He refused, and I don’t know what happened, I just panicked and when he came to lie atop me I squeezed both my eyes and my hands shut, but my hand wrapped around a candle post, and without thought, I swung it at his head. He fell atop me heavily and stopped moving! I didn’t mean to, I swear it! I was just so terrified, please believe me!” Ker’lark whimpers out her story to Donna, who looks slightly confused about the amount of distress she can hear in Ker’ lark’s voice when asking for her understanding yet has almost no care when speaking of her impending death. I am sure I understand though.

“Maltan's imprint upon those they care about, and I am guess you’re the first person to ever be truly kind and worried about her, so she most likely imprinted upon you.” I explain gently to Donna, who simply nods, and goes back to trying to comfort the young woman.

“Call me Donna, ok, and don’t worry, I will protect you. Does your family know you are here, that this happened? Can’t they help you with this? How long has your trial been going on for?” Donna asks, trying to gather all the information she can, and I grimace, knowing she isn’t likely to be happy with what she is about to hear.

“My mother is dead, and my father was the one who sold me to Lark before I was 16 moons. A few of the females who have males who actually care about them, though I am not sure if I believe it is true or not, helped me to run away after what happened so I wouldn’t be killed, but I was caught today. What is a trial?” Ker’lark asks with wide eyes, as she presses into Donna’s hand to gain more contact with her. Donna’s eyes narrow in anger but she does nothing except continue to try to sooth the young child.

“Doctor, we are going to save her, I will accept nothing less. She is just a child! Barely old enough to even know the meaning of sex, and her father just sold her! I will not tolerate this.” Donna snarls at me, and I smile at the wide eyed expression on Ker’ lark’s face as she listens to Donna speak to me in such a tone. She has probably never heard of a female talking back to a male like this. With a smile to Ker’lark, I teasingly bow my head to Donna.

“Yes, my Noble lady, as you command. Though first it would be good if we could figure a way out of here for anyone! Ker’lark, when did all this business with the females being weak start? Do you know what actually did it? You see it couldn’t have just been like Morlan said because Maltan's are passive beings. Even if someone did drop in on them spouting off stuff about slavery and oppression, I doubt the Maltan's would do anything more than politely listen to him speak before going about their business. They truly were a gentle race. Think Ker’lark, was there any mention of any weird sounds, or smells, or disappearances from around the time this Morudon was said to have appeared?” I ask, because this really doesn’t make any sense to me. This just shouldn’t be happening. However, Ker’lark doesn’t seem to care for me the same way she does for Donna, and just glares at me for daring to speak to her.

“He is good, Ker, he won’t hurt you. Besides, he is my spaceman. That means if there is any ownership happening here, I own him. Ker, we are equals with him, and he has never treated me with anything other than respect. Now please, for me, tell him anything you know. It could help us get out of here.” Donna tells Ker'lark, and I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of her statement if it weren’t so true; I am hers in every way she will have me. Ker’lark doesn’t look like she really believes any male can be trusted, to which I can’t blame her, but she does as Donna asks her.

“When I was very young, my mother used to tell me stories that her mother told her. She said that once upon a time male and female didn’t exist. That all Maltan's had been equal and were one commune. That we were once a gentle race who never harmed another, because we could sing together, and if one was in pain, then the song would wilt. If the song wilted it would die. I do not know of any smells or disappearances, but my mother’s mom used to tell her that when she was but a kid, she used to sing with all the others until the silence fell. That shortly after the singing stopped is when some started to believe that it was the females’ fault that we were silenced, because we were too weak and wicked to be allowed to continue to sing with the males. That is all I know of the old stories.” Ker’lark explains, and I can almost guess what happened.

“I was told Morudon came in a big sky ship that crashed down here. Do you know where it was said to have crashed? Any stories or legends or myths of a great and magical kingdom?” I ask quickly, wanting to get us all out of here as fast as I can, seeing as I can already hear the footsteps of the guards heading back towards us.

“The legend says that Morudon’s sky ship was slammed down into the icy river in his great anger against the female of the race. Nobody has ever been able to find the sky ship however.” Ker’lark says with a shiver. No wonder they wouldn’t have been able to find it, Maltan's are not very well adverse to extremely cold temperatures. They wouldn’t want to get anywhere near the icy river. I nod my thanks quickly just as Vorl and Morlan start to head toward us. I am instantly reminded of how we left things and I can only pray that they have forgotten what has happened in the ensuring mess that Ker’lark has brought with her. However with the first words out of Morlan’s mouth I know this to be unlikely.

“Ker’lark, you have been charged with the murder of a male; your superior and owner. You have been found guilty by the high command and will be executed by nightfall tomorrow. Now the female here attacked Vorl; her superior in every way, and her punishment must be appropriate to her crime. What do you think her punishment should entail. For this one time you should keep it short, this is just a trainers course, but in the event she ever does it again you are encouraged to make it last as long as you like.” Morlan states as he turns to me after informing Ker’lark of her impending death. I just glare at him but refuse to talk, or even look at Donna because I know already what she will tell me to do. I can’t be the one to cause her any more harm.

“I grow weary of the run around; it is a simple thing to order her beaten. If you do not make up your mind I will simply send in Vorl to beat her until you change your mind about participating, and then make him enforce the punishment you come up with as well; and before you say, yes it must be more than a smack to the face.” Morlan says with a sneer in his voice. It is the first time he has shown any sign of annoyance about having to do what he is doing; sadly it doesn’t help in our favor.

“Doctor, I told you it’s fine, just do what you’re told, they can’t do anything to hurt me. I do not blame you for any of this. We’re going to be just fine, Spaceman, do you hear me?” Donna tells me gently, but it doesn’t help because I already know how this is going to end. Still, I have no doubt that Morlan will do as he threatens to do, so I don’t even bother to try to stop my tears as they slide down my cheeks. I swallow past the lump forming in my throat as I turn to face her as I hand down her sentence.

“I am sorry, so so sorry. Donna, you have to believe me, I don’t want this at all.” I whisper out desperately to her, needing to hear her say she knows I would never intentionally have her harmed if I could help it.

“Order them to use their fist and feet, Doctor. I want you to order them to do that.” Donna tells me gently, giving me an easy out, and I take it gladly because, honestly, I don’t know what Morlan really wants. I choke out the words she has given me and I can do nothing but collapse with silent sobs clogging up my chest as Vorl moves forward and complies, by first slamming his fist into her stomach, making her double over. Then he slams his elbow into her side, and I can hear the wind being knocked out of her. Once he has her on the ground he wastes no time in using his booted foot to kick every part of her that he can reach. I hear slight hitches to her breathing and what I am sure is a broken rib at least, but she makes no other sound as it happens. I can do nothing but sit there and cry uselessly while my best mate is beaten. His foot lands everywhere, the stomach, the back, the hip, the thighs, the knees, the legs, the feet, and through it all she just whines slightly, and bites her lip to get through it while I am stuck, helpless.

“Stop! Please just stop! She has learned her lesson! Please, don’t do this! I can help, just let me help you!” I beg them from the floor, more desperate then if she had been screaming in what must be excruciating pain.

They continue to ignore my pleas for another minute and thirty seconds, and it’s the longest minute and a half of my life. All I can see is the way he keeps kicking at her, the way she trembles slightly but otherwise refuses to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry or beg. I have no such standards as I continue to plead with them to stop, that I would do anything, anything at all, just to end this now! Yet they never hear any of my words; oh how I want to hurt them, like I have never hurt anyone before. How dare they touch her! Then, just like every other time they have touched her, it ends just as suddenly as it started.

“Donna?” I whisper her name when she doesn’t move; her back is to me at the moment so I can’t see her face, and it’s killing me. I can, however, see all the black and blue marks easily setting into her pale freckled skin already. They litter all over her legs, up the back of her thighs, and I would guess even up her back and likely stomach as well from the angle of the blows she received. Still she didn’t move besides breathing, which looked off somehow, as if she were forcing herself to only move in a certain way. Most likely because of the way her ribs were likely hurting her at the moment.

“Donna, please look at me, I need to see you’re ok.” I call out; and even to my own ears I sound chocked.

She takes a few short sharp breaths before gingerly pulling herself up to her side, then sitting up before pushing herself all the way into a standing position before turning to glare defiantly at Vorl and Morlan. Happy as I was that she would still do so; that they hadn’t broken her, I hear a gasp leave my own throat. Her face, her beautiful face! At some point he must have kicked at her chest and the buckles of his boot caught her face, leaving three very deep gashes going down the left side of the majority of her cheek. Now that I look to her chest, I can see the evidence above the low cut smock; dark vivid bruising over each side of her breasts. I growl out again but they simply ignore it; as if I were harmless. Donna, however, turns to look at me when the sound reaches her. She smiles at me bravely.

“I’m alright.” That’s all she says, and I remember quite vividly the day she found out about the Time Lord code to the meaning behind the word. In that singular moment I know I would do anything for this woman, anything at all; all she had to do was ask. I wish she would ask but, in that moment as she looked at me, I could already tell that she was closing off from me. I again had to wonder what she must have gone through in order for her to simply sit and take such a beating without a single moan of protest. I will ask her if we manage to survive this. If she manages to survive this. I quickly shake my head to clear any such thoughts out of my head; we will survive and then I will ask her to talk to me. If I am honest I am not sure I want to know, it couldn’t have been anything good. She, however, sees my head shake and thought I was talking of her answer.

“I really am fine, Spaceman; there is nothing they can do to me that I will not heal from.” She tells me with a grin, despite the blood dripping into the corner of her mouth. I don’t even bother to look into her eyes; I already know she is lying to me. I can tell because every other time her voice has taken on such a tone, it was to try to soothe me of any fear and release me of any responsibility of her pain or hurt. It never works, I always beat myself up for it, but for some reason I am also never able to call her on her lies; most likely because she never calls me on mine. I bite my lip and decide she will not be hurt again, and decide to ask the one thing I have been dreading the answer to.

“How do I pass the course?” I ask quietly, not even sure I want to know.

Morlan doesn’t even glance over at me as he answers. Too busy preening over what he did to Donna to take any true care of me anymore. I don’t need his complete disregard of me to have known he is a twisted and sick individual who likes causing pain; at least with Vorl he doesn’t seem to truly enjoy it, it is just doing his job.

“You have to show you understand the way to control your female. In short, you beat her we determine she is broken. We will be monitoring you with the reader, which lets us know if you’re using your full strength or not. You must also show your restraint so you may not kill her, though I could understand why you would want to. Then you have to take complete custody of your female before you may leave.” Morlan tells me with some obvious excitement about the prospect of Donna taking another beating or two before I am willing to do what he asks. I have frozen half way through his explanation; my full strength?

“We are not the same species! My full strength could kill her!” I cry out in anger and resentment that he has such control over me.

“I already told you, the reader will tell you when to stop so as not to do that. Though why you would care if you did or did not is beyond me.” Morlan says, a bit more of his true vicious nature showing through.

I can do nothing more than glare out at him. I can feel my rage boiling, never before have I thought myself truly capable of hurting another, not since the time war ended. I never wanted to be a soldier again, but they’re hurting Donna! Even worse, they want me to hurt her! It doesn’t even make sense. How will me hitting her, when they see how much I care, make them believe I would ever do so outside enforcement?!

“Doctor, look at me please.” I continue to refuse to meet her eye, as I have since they told me what must be done in order for us to leave here. I just shake my head ‘no’, unable to comply with her wants for once.

“Doctor, I want you to look at me.” I hear a slightly harder tone from her, and know this is not a request but a demand.

It doesn’t really matter anyway; I would have eventually given in. Still, the sound of her demand forces me to quickly look up at her. She has always had me at her beck and call; how she has never noticed is beyond me. She smiles again at me, as if that will make what I know she is about to ask of me any easier.

“Doctor, you will do as they demand and then we will go home and take care of other needs.” She says in a nonsense voice as she glances slyly to Ker’lark.

Even with the knowledge of what is to come, she cares more for this strange woman she has only just met then herself. It truly is no wonder I have fallen in love with her; and now she wants me to beat her. I can’t do it, oh Rassilon, but I can’t. I am so much stronger than a human male; she doesn’t know what she is asking me to do to her. If I hit even a bit too hard in certain places then she could bleed out internally before I even have the chance to get her back to the TARDIS. I must have been shaking my head ‘no’ the whole time because she suddenly glares at me.

“Don’t go giving me any of that ‘I am a Time Lord and we’re so much better then you weak humans’ bull, Doctor; you can and will do it. Then we will go home and I will soak in a bath and then we will go and take care of our other needs!” She snaps at me, and honestly, when she looks at me like that with such intensity in her eye, I could almost believe that she commands the cosmos.

She does command my body, apparently, because my brain has decided to take a hike while my head decided to comply with her by nodding ‘yes’ as if I am agreeing! Well that’s not happening, not at all. I am 903 years old, and a Time Lord, she is just a human female and what I say goes. Is she glaring at me again?

“Yes, Donna.”

What the hell was that?! See this is why it’s dangerous to look at her; she just takes control of everything! I really have to check and make sure she can’t use mind control later, only possible explanation for this. Ow! Ok, smacking helps keep control over one’s self in the situation that you ever find yourself under Donna’s mind control. Are they all looking at me weirdly? Right, best get on with it before she comes and slaps me instead.

“Donna, you have to understand! I am stronger than a human! I know I don’t look it, but I really am. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t hurt you, please don’t make me.” I whimper, actually whimper, out to her; praying she will deliver me from this nightmare. That I will wake up in the TARDIS cuddling up to her. I don’t bother to pinch myself; pretty sure the slap would have woken me up. She is smiling sadly at me again; I can already tell her mind is made up.

“Doctor, you know how you always ask me if I trust you? How I always say ‘yes’ and then follow through with it by doing whatever it is that needs doing, even if it isn’t always what you wanted to start with?” She asks me, and I have to smile at all the times; because of all my companions, she is the one to question everything, only to balk at what I tell her then have the nerve to go off and do something even more ridiculous and crazy, and actually manage it!

“Yeah.” I whisper, not knowing where this was heading but can already tell I am not going to like it.

“Trust me.” She asks me simply; and that’s just not fair! I do trust her; it’s got nothing to do with that at all! I just don’t want to be the one to cause her pain.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” I cry out to her, begging to be let go again. She just smiles at me. I really wish she would stop, she knows how much I can’t say no to her when she does that.

“You won’t. You will beat me until they say ‘stop’, then we’re leaving. I know this because that’s what I have planned. Now do you trust me?” She asks me again.

This time she doesn’t smile, doesn’t get angry, doesn’t get anything; and that’s even worse. She is leaving me hanging with no clues and no expressions as to what she expects me to do. I can feel my lip quivering again as my eyes start to water.

“I do,” I tell her as quietly as I dare. Honestly, I wonder why they haven’t beaten her some more for speaking to me as she is, but I think Morlan enjoys the pain I am going through too much to interrupt it just to beat someone who refuses to cry out for him; not that I was going to remind him or anything. I just have to remember this is the fastest way to get us out of here with the least amount of pain for Donna because I have no doubt they will keep beating her until I am ready to do it myself.

“Good, then you’re going to do it. You’re going to beat me and then when we get home, I will take care of you. It’s not your fault, Doctor; I want to hear you say it.” She commands me once more.

This time, however, she is wrong; it is my fault, all my fault for bringing her here. I shake my head ‘no’, because I don’t like lying to her. She looks as if she is about to argue for a minute before she does something even more horrifying. It is only my greater ability to hear things that allows me to pick up her mumbled, “I see” and I know already that I am doomed.

Her lip starts to quiver. She wouldn’t, she would not cry just because I was denying her; not after everything she has just gone through. Of course she would, I growl; because that’s just not fair, I know she knows what she is doing. She is using it against me because she knows I hate to see her cry, always have from day one. I took her to see the beginning of the Earth just to get her to stop, and I can never lie to her, not if I can help it. There is only one thing left and I know she knows what she is doing; and it’s just not fair!

“I know it’s not my fault, Donna. Don’t worry. You will be fine, I am ready.” I call out, and I mean it, I have to mean it. I would do anything at all to keep her from crying because of me. She is smiling again, really smiling this time; and for a moment everything in my universe is right again. Then Morlan speaks and it all crashes again. He walks out of Donna’s cell and closes it after Vorl leaves again, leaving no chance for her to get out.

“Vorl, go grab the reader while I get his choices,” Morlan tells Vorl with a savage grin; and even Vorl is looking un-comfortable. But he just nods and walks away quickly. What did he mean choices? Donna asks before I could even open my mouth.

“What do you flipping mean choices? You said he had to beat me or he couldn’t pass the course!” Donna demanded.

Right then, when he just smiled at her instead of striking her for speaking to him, I knew it was bad. He just quickly left to get whatever this choice was. Growling, she apparently decided to ignore whatever it was that Morlan was obviously up to in favor of Ker’lark, who was surprisingly quiet during the whole thing. She just smiles bravely at her and walks over to the bars to reach into the young woman’s cell. Ker’lark whimpers slightly; most likely at what Donna’s face currently looks like with the three slashes going down her cheek and all.

“It’s ok, Ker’lark, I will be fine. The Doctor and I will be ok, and we will go to our home. Then we will come back for you. I promise, and you can ask the Doctor, I never break a promise, do I, Doctor?” She includes me in the conversation; and I can only nod ‘yes’, my mind still worrying over what ‘choice’ I shall have to make.

“Donna, I am sorry, so sorry. Please, I need to hear you say you forgive me.” I ask her, already knowing this will be bad, and needing her acceptance more than ever right now. She seems to understand and doesn’t argue with me for once.

“I know, Doctor, and I am sorry too. If there was any way I could take this for you, I would. You know I would. I know you don’t want to do this, didn’t want to do any of this, and I want you to know, that it’s not your fault, it’s theirs. We will fix this, whatever it is that is making them silent, whatever is making their singing silent, I will find it. I will help you fix it, Doctor, just like I always do. Ok?”

She truly astounds and astonishes me, she is about to be beaten, at the very best, because of the people of this world; and still she wants to help save them, help them sing again. I can’t help but grin at her, my beautiful noble lady. Oh how she would slap me if she knew how often I called her that, if nowhere else but in my own mind. It is Ker’lark who breaks our silent staring at one another. Probably for the best; I wouldn’t want Donna to find out how much I truly have fallen for her, and then really want to leave me, if she even still wants to stay after this.

“Are you a mated pair? I have never seen a male so easily and willingly dominated by a female. To idly let her tell them what to do, and then comply so willing even when it is obvious you would really rather not.” Ker’lark asks with a wide eyed look as she glances back and forth, and I could see why this would bewilder her so, but my brain seems to have taken another hike because I answer before I think.

“I love being dominated by Donna, she takes care of me, and I trust her completely.” I say before I realize what I have said, and quickly snap my head in Donna’s direction, where I see her grinning at me. I am never going to live that one down, I just know it.

“No Ker’lark, he and I are just best friends. I am going to remember that one for later, Spaceman.” Donna tells me with a grin, and I know she means it too.

I groan but grin. At least she isn’t demanding to be taken home at once; well at once as soon as we get out of here, well not yet anyway.

“Are you sure? You seem rather like a mated pair from the old days. Gran used to tell mom stories about when a man and a woman used to be together for love. At any rate, you shouldn’t come back when you get out. You should just run and keep running if he treats you well. Not many women can say they have that. I could tell you who helped me so you can get away from the main village. If you go to less populated ones where there aren’t as many officiants, most people will leave you alone if you don’t bother them none.” Ker’lark tells Donna, obviously trying to keep us safe; and I can finally see the worth in setting this planet straight again.

“We are not leaving you behind. You need to do me a favor and be very, very brave. I know it won’t be easy, but I promise the minute the Doctor and I get out of here we will help your people commune again. Don’t worry; we have experience with this type of thing. Honest, we once helped a race of beings called the Ood to sing freely again. We will do the same for your race. I swear it, Ker’lark, we will help.” She says fiercely to Ker’lark; with such a look of determination and fire in her eyes and I know I must be staring again, but I just can’t help it.

She is so beautiful, even covered in bruises and blood she looks breathtaking to me. I wish I could kiss all the pain away. Ker’lark is shaking her head.

“I am not sure it will matter. What if we can sing together again and the males still want to own us? What do we do then?” She whispers the last part like she isn’t sure whether or not she even wants us to hear the question, let alone know the answer.

“It is rare that a species that communes telepathically would willingly hurt one another, Ker’lark. I am sure that a lot of the aggression comes from being unable to connect with one another like you should be able to, it is painful. Your head and soul, do they not ache with a pain you cannot understand? Do you not feel as if you are missing something so very important?” I ask her quietly, understanding a little of what they must feel; but mine, I know, is not there to connect to anymore.

For them, they must be terrified to know their kind is right next to them and yet they cannot contact one another in their natural form of speech and expression, and not to understand why they must hurt like they do. She doesn’t speak but nods her head and stares at me with wide eyes.

“There now see, we will have this fixed in a jiffy, the Doctor has already figured out the problem and as soon as were out I am sure he will think of a solution to help fix it! Either way we will be coming back for you so don’t worry about it. Then you can thank the Doctor for saving you, yeah.” She tells Ker’lark; and I frown.

She is always downplaying her own part in saving everyone. I wish she wouldn’t do that; she is so much more then she gives herself credit for. Before I can voice that, however, Vorl and Morlan are walking back towards us and Donna backs away from Ker’lark so as to not draw attention to the girl. I quickly note what is in Morlan’s hands and my stomach drops at once. In one hand he carries a whip and in the other a knife. Vorl carries with him a small black device that looks like it will fit around a wrist, as well as an iron rod. Donna’s eyes land on the knife and I can see fear for the first time creep in.

Did she think I would really kill her with a knife? No, I know she knows better; then what? I don’t have time to contemplate that, as Vorl quickly tosses me the reader and tells me how to attach it; and for once I don’t even bother to try to figure out how it works, I just put it on. Then he quickly walks to Donna’s cell, grabs her by the hair, starts to drag her out of her cell and towards mine before throwing her into the cell with me. In an instant I am within her arms. I am supposed to be comforting her here, not the other way around! Yet I can’t bring myself to pull away and my shoulders might be shaking a bit. She just shushes me, and pets at my hair before asking me to use the whip and not the knife on her; quiet enough so only I could hear. All I can manage to do is nod ‘yes’ while pressing quick chaste kisses to her face everywhere I can reach. She seems to understand because she doesn’t complain, and just continues to pet my hair trying to sooth me, no doubt.

“Well, Doctor? What would you like to use: the whip or the knife? If you choose the knife you can beat her before you carve whatever you want into her; she is, after all, yours. If you wish the whip then you must whip her until she is bloodied or you have used 100 lashes. Whatever happens to come first, remember you must use all your strength. The reader shall know if you’ve not, and then we will have to bring in someone else who is willing to do the course and we look for a new female for you.” Morlan states with a nasty grin on his face, and I know that even when we break whatever is keeping them from connecting to one another he will never be what the Maltan's used to be.

I glance at Donna, hoping beyond hope that she changed her mind; but she has that determined look on her face and squeezes my hand to try and calm me.

“The whip, I’ll use the whip.” It has never hurt me more to speak in my life then it did just now.

Morlan grins and hands it in through the cell bars to me. I snatch it quickly so I don’t have to be any closer to him than necessary. I stand there frozen for a moment in time unsure how to continue, but then Donna takes charge as she usually does and turns around to face the only wall in my cell with her back to me. Knowing that stalling will only make this worse, I let the extra length of the leather whip drop to the ground and try to still my shaking hands. Just as I go to raise my arm up and lash out with the whip at Donna (I checked to look if I could use it on Morlan or Vorl instead but they stand well enough back that it wouldn’t work.) I nearly keel over when Morlan’s voice booms from behind me.

“You will count every lash he delivers, female!” Morlan snarls; and I growl out at him for making this even harder.

I can see Vorl doesn’t care for this part as much as Morlan and I plead with my eyes for him to do something to stop this, but he just glances away from me. I turn back around and raise my arm once more, this time following through, and the whip lashes out and snaps into her back, hard. She doesn’t cry out in pain or anything else, but she does count as she was told to before, and I can only assume she is cooperating to try to protect me.

“One.” She grits out, and though there is no blood, I can already see an angry red welt where the whip hit her.

I want to fall to my knees and beg her to forgive me. Instead I raise my arm again bring it down on her.

“Two.” She gasps out.

I don’t bother to try to keep the tears back as I go and lash out with the whip three more times in quick succession, hoping to end this quicker for us both. Three more red welts join the last to.

“Three, four, five.” She grits out through clenched teeth.

I must admire her strength because by now even I would be begging for it to be over with.

“Do I need to remind you, Doctor, that the reader tells us that you’re not using your full strength? If you do not start doing so now, I will have you start over. Or would you prefer we just put the bitch down and find you something more to your taste?” Morlan asks from behind me.

Now it is I who is gritting their teeth together to keep what I want to say locked away least I get us in more trouble. Instead, I whisper out an apology to Donna, and once I see her nod her head slightly I bring my arm up and quickly, with as much force as I could bring to bear have it, land on her back four times. She moans for a minute and her knees tremble. My tears blind me for a minute but I don’t need to see in order to smell the blood bloom out from the marks I just left behind.

“Six, seven, eight, nine.” Donna near whispers, as I blink my tears back so I can see what I am doing, no matter how much I wish I didn’t have to.

As soon as my vision is cleared, I can see where some of her skin has torn from the other parts, leaving whip like gouge marks on her back. The back of the smock was pretty much gone at this point. I know without a doubt that even if I were to get her to the TARDIS right now and heal her, she would still be forced to carry faint scar marks from the lashes for the rest of her life. Setting my jaw to keep from crying out myself, I again raise my arm and bring the whip down upon her back three more times.

“Ten, eleven, twelve.” Donna whimpers out, and I can see her shoulders shaking with the force to keep upright.

It boggles my mind that she isn’t crying. Deciding it has to end, and now, I whisper out another quick apology for what I was about to do to her. Then I raise my arm once more and bring down the whip as hard as I could three more times, quickly; and the blood really starts to flow down her back and shoulders in earnest. Donna chokes on a gasp and falls to her knees. I am there in an instant and tell her it is over. I quickly turn her face to me, only to see the tears falling down her face. I freeze. Why hasn’t she made a sound? Well, that’s a stupid question; to spare my feelings, obviously. I want to pull her into a hug but I fear it will just aggravate her back.

“Uh ah! Now you will have to do it three more times.” Morlan’s voice interrupts me as I try to get her to look up at me; because the minute she realizes I am kneeling next to her, she tips her head down so that her hair could hide her face from me. I turn on the spot and glare at him.

“I did what you asked me; her back is broken and bleeding!” I snarl at him, all the while imagining all the ways I could cause him as much pain as he has caused Donna and I.

“You did well, yes. She, however, did not.” Morlan says with a nasty smile.

“What are you talking about?!” I growl out at him, trying my level best to remember that he is a sentient species and that I cannot harm him because it would make me no better than he is. It was Donna who figures out what he is talking about and answered me.

“Counting, Spaceman; I didn’t count the last three blows.” She states so bluntly that I flinch from how emotionless her voice is, but then she just reaches out and squeezes my hand to comfort me. I growl and shake my head ‘no’ to Morlan.

“Her back can’t take any more abuse. I won’t do it.” I state, telling the truth wholly.

Where there was even any skin left unbroken from the whip it is all welted and angry red. Blood is flowing from every wound, and I would bet anything she is woozy from blood loss. He glares before glancing at her back as well. When he glares I figure I’ve won, and I am about to turn away when he speaks up again.

“Her thighs then.” He states calmly to me. I am pretty sure I know what he means but I ask anyway, dreading what he was likely to confirm.

“What?” I wait for him to deliver what I know he is going to say and glare as hard as I can in the hope it will change his mind; it does not.

“Use the whip in the back of her thighs; you only need to cover what she did not count. She must learn to obey completely or she will only get it half right, something females are prone to. The reader is still monitoring you.” He actually looks like he believes the last part wholeheartedly.

“It’s fine, Doctor; just get it over with, yeah.” Donna mutters before grunting and pulling herself to her feet so that she has her back is to me once more.

I growl and glare at Morlan before turning to focus on Donna once more. I softly ask if she is ready; a stupid question, now that I think about it, but she nods none the less. I raise my arm and quickly bring it to bear down on the backs of her thighs as hard as I can without causing any permanent damage. Still, her skin breaks, and blood starts to stream down the inside of her legs.

“Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.” Donna whimpers out.

Her legs are shaking again but she somehow manages to stay standing. I turn to glare at Morlan, waiting to see if he would try anything else; to get even more pleasure from making us do more. He looks like he would try, but Vorl quickly reaches his hand out and tells me to hand over the whip. I don’t bother arguing; I simply hand it over, actually grateful he stepped up before Morlan could think of anything else to make us do. Morlan glares slightly at Vorl but doesn’t do anything more than simply turn and pick up a blue colored can I haven’t noticed before, switches it on till it is an orange hot flame, and with his gloved hand picks up the iron rod Vorl had carried in before. I feel my hearts sink even more.

“You didn’t have your mark filed away with High Command, but thankfully we heard your female call you Doctor, so I took the liberty of simply having a mark created for you. It is nothing more than a medical symbol, I am afraid; but if you wish, you can change it later. You may mark her wherever you please, then you simply have to bind her to you and you are free to go.” Morlan says, actually looking a bit bored as he heats up the iron rod.

Vorl moves back towards me, quickly takes my hand, and slips a glove over it so I won’t be burned. I look to Donna, helplessly. Her eyes still look like they will spill over at any moment, but she had dried her cheeks and had no tears running down her face. She just stands up, takes my free hand, and holds it while we wait for him to finish heating it up. I don’t even bother asking her to not make me; we had already left that behind with the whip.

“Where?” I simply ask her instead.

She smiles at me as best she can before pulling up the tattered remains of the smock, unceremoniously, to show me her hip; about the only place that isn’t bruised. I grit my teeth, quickly take the rod from Morlan, walk over to kneel before Donna and brush a quick kiss to her hip in an silent apology for what I am about to do. Then I quickly push the hot part of the brand into her hip; she jerks and a slight cry leaves her lips. I hold her still so that we don’t have to redo it; and keep it pinned to her hip for 20 seconds that must seem an eternity to her. When I pull away from her hip the mark is clearly that of the medical profession. She is breathing rather roughly and I suddenly remember her likely broken rib. I don’t know how much more she can take.

“Bind her to me? How?” I demand of Morlan, eager to simply have her back in the TARDIS where I can heal all the damage I have been forced to create; where I know she will be safe.

“How else does one consummate an ownership? Through the merging of bodies, of course!” Morlan states, as though he is talking to someone very slow. My eyes must be bugging out because he is laughing right out.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t done so yet?! What have you been doing with her then? You know what, no, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know what you young ones get up to these days with females. I will be right back with what is needed. Honestly, it was so much simpler back in my day; you either had them as servants or they were dead.” Morlan mutters as he walks away to get whatever it is he needs to get.

I am too busy turning to stare, horrified, at Donna, who is refusing to meet my eyes; to which my hearts break, and I turn my face down to the ground. Of course she wouldn’t want to see me. I had just whipped and branded her, and now apparently was going to have to have sex with her. So I am astounded when she gently tilts my face up to meet hers.

“Doctor, this is not your fault; you know that. We will survive this; I refuse to have gone through all that only to fail. You’re going to be all right. I will take care of you.” She tells me, and honestly I can do nothing but cry into her shoulder because I am terrified she will leave me after this.

“Please don’t go, just don’t leave me. We can do whatever you need to after this, just please don’t leave me.” I beg because I really don’t know what I would do with myself if she did leave.

So much of my life was trying to please her, to get her to stay longer with me, to make her happy. I don’t know if I have what it takes to be without her again, and I don’t want to find out. While I can’t hug her for fear of making her pain worse, she just slips her arms around me and kisses my temple soothingly.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Spaceman, but I think I will take you up on your offer and demand we go to a resort next. Somewhere nice and relaxing.” She mumbles next to my ear while rubbing my back.

I know I am pathetic because I should be the one comforting her, not the other way around but, well, she always was the strong one. I can hear Morlan’s footsteps as he gets closer and just bury my head further into her neck, not wanting to violate her like this. I whimper and try to melt into her as I hear his footsteps get closer and closer. She just wraps her arms around me tighter and encompasses me in a warm embrace, turning sideways so as to shield me from them. My brave human, always protecting me from the world. I turn my head further into her neck and whimper when I hear his footsteps stop outside the cell door. Donna tightens her grip on me and I can hear the slight growl and feel the vibrations form the sound on my chest as something is passed to her through the bars. I can’t look; don’t want to see what it is I will be doing to her this time.

“Sweetheart, it’s alright.” She says, in as soothing a voice as she can manage as she attempts to calm me down by petting lightly at my neck and back; she knows me too well, I am always hungry for physical contact.

I just squeeze my eyes shut tighter and try to push my face deeper into her neck. How can this ever be alright!?

“Doctor, I need you to look, alright.” She starts to say, but I can’t take it any longer. I don’t care how kind she is being; it’s rape and I won’t do it to her, not to anyone, but most especially not to her.

“I can’t! I just can’t do it! I am so sorry. No, actually I am not because I will never rape you. Don’t you understand? I couldn’t do that to you even if I were that type of person; I love you, Donna Noble! I love you and I won’t let you group me in with whoever hurt you in the past! I can’t become them. Please, please don’t make me.” I beg into her neck, still refusing to move until she forces me to do so.

She is silent and I feel her stiffen slightly but then I hear her sigh before pulling me slightly tighter.

“Doctor, I really think you ought to have a look at this. I don’t think it means what we thought it did.” She continues to attempt to get me to move and look at what she is holding.

I can’t stop the smile that threatens to break out. She isn’t shoving me away, and more importantly, I just told her I love her and she is still trying to protect me. Even after everything that has happened today she just stands there solid against the world; protecting me. I want to hug her so badly! Not able to do so, because it would cause her pain, I do the only thing I can without moving myself from her grasp. I nuzzle gently into the side of her neck, whimpering slightly at the intimacy she is allowing me before pressing my lips to the skin there. I feel her lips press against my temple again and then, feeling her moving away from me, whimper and press closer to keep within her arms. I feel her shake her head ‘no’ before pulling away quickly and completely.

“Doctor, look at this right now. I want you to listen to me, it’s not what you thought it meant. At least I don’t think it is. Just look at it, would you, Spaceman?!” She tells me, sounding slightly annoyed.

So I do the only thing I am able to now that she has commanded me, and I will listen to every command she ever issues forth so long as she stays with me, and look up to see what it is they will force upon her now. Only, well, she is right, because she is holding two little squares of what looks like paper, with black ink swirling on it. I move forward to look, but I have never seen anything like it before.

“I don’t know what it is, I never seen it before.” I tell her honestly, not daring to believe things will be ok, not until we’re safe within the TARDIS.

I hear Morlan sigh from outside the cell bars. Vorl doesn’t seem to want to be here any longer then he need be. I was steadfast refusing to turn and look or talk to the guards, didn’t want to give Morlan any ideas he didn’t already have. Donna seems to know what I am thinking because she grins at me before turning to look over my shoulder.

“Hey mate; we don’t know what to do with these.” She states simply to them, seemingly without a care in the world.

How she could be so calm and composed about all this is so far beyond me, because I still can’t make myself turn to look at our captors. Donna, however, isn’t flinching as she continues to stare over my shoulder, waiting for an answer.

“It is the body binder. Simply place the one on your person, and another on his.”

I can practically hear the eye roll from Morlan, which would be quite the feat seeing as how Maltan's eyes are fixed pin pricks within a gel like blue liquid. Donna takes charge once more, moves closer to me before grabbing my arm, folds my sleeve up to reveal my upper right shoulder and snaps the paper onto it. The ink seems to move before sliding off the paper and onto my upper shoulder. Then suddenly the medical symbol seems to have been tattooed into my shoulder. I shrug, because if getting a tattoo was going to get us out of here then so be it. She quickly throws her own ink square on her own upper right shoulder. She doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t move, at all. In fact she seems to have frozen, and that is how I know it must be hurting her. She isn’t even moving to breathe.

“Donna?” I ask, worried that something was horribly wrong. Well, of course it is; we’re here.

“Fine, I’m fine.”

She is breathing again, but that’s about the only thing I can say is good about seeing her. She still has blood trickling down her legs, and no doubt down her back as well. Her breathing is labored and forced, reminding me once again that her ribs needing checking. The gashes on her cheek at least seem to have stopped bleeding. She must be going mad with the need to itch the burn on her hip, and I can’t see a place on her that isn’t black, blue, and purple. Now her upper shoulder has a tattoo. I take notice of a change in myself. Focusing quickly to find what it was, I gasp out loud when I find it. I nudge the new area in my mind. It slaps me! Well ok, no doubt about it now; she would slap me even when she doesn’t know it. I don’t fancy telling her either, least not when in slapping range. I can feel the new area in my mind building itself up for attack and swiftly back down. Well, it’s time to leave anyway; we can deal with it later.

“There you go; we’re bound, and passed the course. Now can we leave?” I cut across Donna when I notice she is glaring at Morlan and Vorl; don’t need her getting another punishment.

I mouth a ‘sorry’ to her before finally turning to face them at last. I glare as much as possible; but I just want to take Donna home and make her feel better. Morlan looks like he wants to protest but Vorl is already gathering up the items used to take away, so with a slight glare at his back, Morlan turns his attention back to us.

“When Vorl is done he will escort you back with the guards to where you were picked up. Don’t let your female get too far from you; wouldn’t want her to get lost, would you? Do remember to keep her in proper attire when is public. Otherwise yes, you’re free to go.” Morlan tells us before glaring at Donna and then stalking off the way Vorl had.

I turn to comfort Donna and let her know it would be better soon, but she was already moving to the bars.

“Ker’lark sweetheart, we’re going to come back for you. We will fix this, I need you to do me a favor and not get yourself into any trouble so I can find you easily when we come back, ok. I swear it now, so no more worrying.” She is trying to calm Ker’lark who was staring wide eyed at us.

I smile, trying to make her feel more at ease with me. After all, she did just see me beat Donna; she must be horrified of me. She looks away from me, but nods to Donna. Before either of us can try to comfort her any more, Vorl and a few guards besides have arrived, and he opens the cell door.

I turn to gather Donna to me, only to realize my mistake a moment too late. She notices what I intended and glares at me before thrusting her head up and walking ahead of me. I sigh and smile at the same time before hasting to stand just behind her; making sure to not look at her back. There will be enough time soon to examine the full extent of the damage caused. We’re lead away from the cell, then the building, and down the road. All along, I keep an eye on Donna. She seems slightly shaky, but considering the blood loss I am not all that surprised. However, she keeps on her feet and moves forward without any assistance. Vorl keep shooting her glances before turning away. I could understand his stance; she always amazes me to the point of staring as well. I just hide it better, knowing she will slap me silly if I tried any of that, or she would have, or I don’t know, something. Soon we are where we started out at, and Vorl sends the others on their way before turning to us once again, and I want to move to stand in front of Donna, however, she has already moved in front of me!

“I am sorry for what has happened to you. If you follow down this way, to the river, then south down the river for three days you will find a village which is more to your taste, I believe. I understand what you’re going through, but you will want to stay away from any official villages. It’s just the way it is.” Vorl speaks for the first time to us, and I am surprised because I don’t know what I was expecting, but the milky smooth voice of a young respectful man wasn’t one of them. Donna finally growls out, angrier then I had heard from her in a while.

“What would you know about what we went through?! In fact you’re the reason we went through it!” She demands, finally her temper getting the better of her again. I smile, happy to see at least that hasn’t been changed.

“I would know because I truly do love my wife, because my wife and I smuggle out the females of our kind, and we hope to one day overthrow Morlan and those like him. Sadly, to do so we need some people in high places. I intend to get to the throne and then implant new laws, and we could use a strong female like you to help make that come true,” He says honestly before kneeling before Donna.

“Regardless if you ever accept my apology or not, please do not allow others to suffer for your hatred of me. I can tell that with someone like you on our side we couldn’t lose.” Vorl says, head still bowed; Donna is still glaring and I just stand there like a lump because I don’t know what to do.

“Your apology? No, we will not accept that, because you could have done something to help all the poor women you have tortured over the years; while you ‘get ready’ they die. However, if your worry is truly that of the state of your world then there is no need to worry; I promise you that will be taken care of. I will take care of it.” Donna growls before turning her back on him in obvious dismissal.

He stands and nods to her back before turning and taking off in the direction of the village. When he is gone, I walk to her side and just stand there as she breathes deeply before her breath hitches. I want to touch her so badly, to comfort her as she has me.

“We’re out, and the TARDIS is just there.” Is the only thing I can think of to say to try to help her in some way.

She just nods, her face still turned away from me, before reaching out to grab my hand and then drag us both over to the TARDIS hiding behind a grouping of trees. I can feel the TARDIS’s warm welcome wash over me before she takes in what has happened and her mood darkens, and she opens her doors for us before we even completely reach them.

“Come on, Spaceman, we have a world to set right,” Donna tells me softly, pulling me in the direction of the open TARDIS doors.

I nod and follow along beside her. I don’t fully relax until the TARDIS doors are shut and I quickly walk to the console to send us into the vortex. However, before I can even try to do so, Donna’s hand lands on top of mine, stopping me from doing anything. I look up to see her glaring at me. I never get to ask what before she lets me know.

“Oh no you don’t, Spaceman! Your driving is horrible. We will be DAYS late if you put us into the vortex. No, I made a promise and I intend to keep it, and I won’t allow you to make us late either!” She tells me with a huff, but there is a smile on her face.

After everything she is just standing there smiling. I nod and then flick a few switches, only to see her glaring again.

“I only moved us into orbit behind one of their moons. Honest, we haven’t gone anywhere. Come on; let’s get you to the med bay. We need to get you seen to.” I tell her, taking her hand and practically drag her there; all the while the TARDIS is blowing warm air over her.

She is shaking her head. Why is she shaking her head? I don’t have long to wait to find out. She shakes off my hand and then walks a little way ahead of me.

“I’m alright, Doctor. I just need a few minutes, ok. I just need to go to my room real quick, and grab some clothes.” She tells me with a grin that doesn’t reach her eyes.

There is that stupid word again, ‘alright’. I wish I knew who had invented it so I could go and give them a piece of my mind.

“Donna, you’re not fine; we need to get to the med bay. Now.” I tell her sternly and firmly. She just raises and eyebrow and laughs slightly.

“No, I need to get some clothes, and then we are heading down to that ice river thingy that Ker’lark told us about.” She tells me, and then turns and starts walking down the corridor, decidedly away from the med bay.

I growl out and start to go after her but stop when I feel the TARDIS pressing into my mind to speak.

‘My Time Lord, leave her be for a few minutes, she needs some time to grasp what has happened.’ I hear my ship tell me.

“Well, that’s ridiculous; she is hurt, badly. We need to get her into the med bay and fixed up. Not worry about clothing!” I call to the ceiling, wanting to throttle something in anger for everything that has happened today.

I feel a calmness rolling over me, and smile slightly, letting my anger deflate. My girl is always trying to look out for me.

“I just want to help her, to fix her. I, they made me do it to her. I don’t like her hurting because of me.” I whisper the last part out, not sure I wanted anyone to know my part in Donna’s pain.

‘She is prideful, and stubborn. If you were to try and force her now she would only ignore you and go on refusing help. Let her come to you. Just give her some time before you—‘My ship tells me before breaking off and pulling away from me.

I glance up wondering what grabbed her attention. It didn’t take me a minute to hear it. Donna cries out from her room, and I am running before I know what I am doing. Then I am in her room, only she isn’t there. That’s when I notice that the bathroom door is closed. She didn’t? I hear a hiss from clenched teeth and know she did. She went in and took a shower. I am over at the door and calling her name gently before trying the handle. Finding it unlocked, I quickly open the door to find the room steaming.

“Donna? You ok? Well, you know, not ok, obviously not, but you know what I mean,” I ask, trying to get her attention and hazard a guess to how much the shower must be hurting her. I see her move slightly behind the darkened glass.

“Fine, I am fine; and how did you get in here, I locked the door!” She yells at me for entering her bathroom. I laugh slightly while grabbing the big white fluffy towel that appeared on the sink.

“The TARDIS must have unlocked it so I could get in and check on you. I have a towel here, I can help you dry off without aggravating your back any further.” I let her know so she can get out of the shower. However, she doesn’t seem to agree. Well, nothing new there.

“I am not a cripple, Doctor! I will come out when I am good and done with the shower! Not a moment before!” She shouts out to me, and I sigh but sit down on the toilet to wait, because at least she hasn’t sent me away.

“If you’re going to sit there you may as well be useful, throw me a wash cloth in will you?” I hear her grit out of her teeth.

I shake my head at how stubborn she is being. Then again, that’s something I fell in love with as well, so I just grab a wash cloth the TARDIS materialized onto the counter next to me and then toss it over the top of the glass to her. I hear a slight pop and grit my own teeth knowing what will come next. I am not disappointed when but a minute later I hear a slight gasp. I just sit there, grit my teeth together and wait until she will allow me to help her. I can hear her trying to stifle her hisses as she is probably washing her back. I don’t understand why she fights me so much when it comes to her health. I am shocked out of my thoughts when I hear her shouting, and jump up without thinking and yank the glass back. We both freeze and then she is yelling at me.

“What do you flipping think you’re doing?! If you think I am easy, Spaceman, you have another thing coming!” She shouts at me before her hand makes contact with my cheek, leaving a stinging in its wake. I blink before going pink and start spluttering out an explanation.

“I don’t! I wasn’t! That’s not what I was doing! I heard you yell! I thought you got hurt!” I quickly try to defend myself but she is still glaring at me.

Oh right, the door is still open. I quickly reach out and close it to try and preserve her modesty. I wasn’t about to tell her I had pretty much seen it all back in the cell. I didn’t want a matching hand print on my other cheek.

“I was shouting at the TARDIS.” She glumly informs me a few minutes later. I nod for a minute and sit back down to continue to wait when what she said sinks in.

“I’m sorry; what? How do you mean you were shouting at the TARDIS?” I ask, slightly bemused but mostly confused.

“She was trying to get me to go to the med bay with bribery. I told her no, and that’s the way it’s staying, thank you very much.” She tells me before hissing again. Now I was really confused.

“Donna, you do know the TARDIS can’t actually talk to you, right? That her symbiotic relationship with me allows us to talk, but that’s it.” I ask, slightly worried that she may have hit her head.

“Don’t know what you’re on about, Spaceman. Me and the TARDIS have been talking for a very long time.” She tells me as she starts to wash her hair, and I wince, knowing how much that’s going to burn when she washes it out.

“You mean when she uses the air?” I ask; the TARDIS has been known to use warm and cold air to get her point across to other companions.

I don’t get up when I hear her groan as she washes her hair out.

“I mean she talks, you know, like we do.” Donna states as she shuts the water off and holds her hand out for the towel.

I hand it over and she quickly wraps herself up before opening the glass doors and walking out. I pick up another towel that’s appeared and walk to stand behind her and help dry her hair, frowning.

“The TARDIS, my TARDIS, is talking to you?!” I ask, my voice rising, only to lower it when I see her wince from the volume.

“Yes, she does talk to me, and I believe she is her own person, thank you very much. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

She frowns at me as I continue to pat dry her hair and glance down at the damage now that the blood has been washed away. The black and blue stands out vividly. I can see the skin broken open in places above her towel she is wrapped in. I am sure it continues down under it. She must be so shaky from blood loss right now and she continues to stubbornly stand on her own without any help. The pain must be unimaginable, even worse now that she just had soapy water running down it.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with it I guess. It’s just, she never does that. I am going to unwrap your towel just enough to see your back. I want to know what kind of damage there is.” I tell her, hoping to distract her with the TARDIS talk so she will let me.

I can see her glaring at me through the mirror, and I don’t pull open the towel just rest my fingers lightly against it till she sighs and nods her ascent. Pulling it open just enough so I can see her back and nothing else, I gasp quietly. Thankfully she is talking so she doesn’t notice. Her back is a right mess. Of course it is; I just whipped into it with most of my strength. What did I expect it to look like?

“Surely she must have talked to the others.” Donna is saying as I check her back over. I shake my head both at what I see and to her question.

“Nope, none. Though she got along famously with Jack. He was always flirting with my ship! Donna, I need to feel your ribs, ok? Just to make sure nothing is amiss.” I ask, trying to get her to focus on our conversation instead of what I was doing.

Still, I simply leave my fingers sitting on the first part of unmarred skin to the side I can find without going any further. My ship was right; she doesn’t need any more done to her without her permission. I wasn’t about to add more than what had already been done with force today. So I leave my fingers where they are and await her answer even as I try to keep her mind off what I am doing with conversation. She glares at me some more before nodding. I let my fingers trail forwards to just slightly under her breast and she glares harder before gasping out in pain when I push down slightly. To cover it up, she quickly starts to talk some more, hoping I won’t notice.

“No one? Not even Rose? Surly she talked to Rose as she does with me.”

She does sound curious about this, but at the moment I am more worried about her ribs. I feel the cracked ribs under my hand when I press down. Letting my hand trail down the other side to check and make sure it was just the two over here, I am at least relieved that no other ones are cracked or broken. I very lightly let the towel wrap around her again so that it doesn’t hurt her back anymore then it must. Then I turn to start my true battle. I will help fix her if it kills me.

“Donna, we need to get you to the med bay.” I let her know, ignoring her own questions.

She is not happy with the change in subject, if the sudden and intense glare is anything to go by. She is growling slightly and shaking her head no. Suddenly she is moving past me and into her room. I follow with a glare of my own.

“I am fine, Doctor! I just need a minute to get dressed then we need to get down to the planet and get things straightened out.” She says while moving to the closet to grab some cloths.

Then she moves to the dresser and grabs a bra and knickers. I glare and then move forward and grab her hands to make her stand still for a moment.

“You have two cracked ribs, your back is in tatters, your hip has been seared, and your arm… I don’t even know what happened to it, your cheek has three gashes on it, I won’t even bother to go into detail about how you’re black and blue all over. We need to get you into the med bay and get you treated so your pain will stop.” I tell her frankly, getting irritated again, even as the TARDIS tries to keep me calm.

I don’t understand why she won’t let me help her. She shakes my hands off hers before pointing out the bedroom door with her other hand. I shake my own head stubbornly; I am not going to leave without her.

“Doctor, I am naked and I want to get dressed, now please get out of my room.” She whispers to me, and it makes me want to listen to her at once, if just so she didn’t sound so down.

Still, I can’t just leave her like this.

‘My Doctor, please go. I shall talk with her and get her to see reason.’ My TARDIS says and I throw my hands up in frustration, and freeze when I see Donna flinch away from me.

She didn’t think I would hurt her did she? Well of course she does, you idiot; you just beat her with a whip! What else is she supposed to think?! I mumble something before turning and fleeing the room to wait outside the door. I can hear Donna’s side of the conversation clearly.

“I don’t want to.” She mutters quietly.

“It’s not that bad, look can we please just drop it I am fine.” She says again, apparently begging the TARDIS to leave matters be.

“Look, you are in my head. You know my memories, and you know why I don’t want anything to do with this. Can’t we just say we did and don’t?” She sounds like she is becoming distressed with the conversation.

“Of course I trust you! What? No, I don’t blame the Doctor. Why would I? You know that’s not it! God, why can’t you just let this be?! Well, I didn’t have a headache before you started to fight with me!”

She sounds close to tears now, but it makes me feel better to at least hear she doesn’t blame me. Still, if that’s not it then I really don’t get why she won’t let me help her.

“Fine! Fine, we can do it, but we’re only doing what I say we can, and you’re explaining it to him yourself! I don’t want to be any part of this!” I hear her whimper out before I hear shuffling so I guess she is getting dressed.

‘My Doctor, she has agreed, but only to a certain degree and while you may not like it you must follow it. It is very important that you do not do anything other than what I tell you to. You can heal the lash marks just enough that the bleeding stops and no infection will set in. Same with the burn on the hip. You can heal the ribs to where they will at least start the healing on their own over time, and you’re probably going to want to explain the new mental connection you both have sooner rather than later.’ My TARDIS tells me and, well, I am grateful that I can at least start to help, I am most unsatisfied with how limited I can do so and let her know as such.

“What’s with all the restrictions and how come she does it for you but not for me? Why can’t I just heal her all the way? What about the bruising and the cuts on her cheek? What’s going on?” I growl out, frustrated beyond belief by how today has turned out.

‘My Doctor, she does so because she trusts that I will keep to my word. You will not make me a liar to her, do you understand? As for the bruising and the cuts on her face she is unlikely to allow you to do anything to them at all. I fought for the most important things needing done. I have also managed to talk her into a blood pill, even though it is not from her century. I don’t like her not being healed all the way any more than you do, but we must pick and choose our battles. I do not believe we would win this battle if we continue to annoy her.’ My ship tells me, and I know she is right. If we continue to argue with Donna, she was just as likely to say no and leave it at that.

“I just want her better. I don’t understand why she is so upset about us helping her.” I whisper to my ship, wishing Donna would allow for more help to be given. Maybe after she sees we have saved the planet she would allow it? Oh, who am I kidding? It’s a miracle to have gotten this far with her. She truly is the most stubborn women I have ever met.

‘As do I, my Doctor. We cannot force it on her, however; perhaps over time she will be more willing to allow us to help her. For now we do what we can to comfort her when she needs it. Now hush, my Doctor; she comes.' my ship tells me, a moment before the door opens and Donna stands there in a robe instead of the clothes she had picked out.

I wince at the thought of how much pain her back must be in with the robe pressing against it. She just raises her eyebrow at me before walking past me with her head held high. Yes, she was definitely prideful that one. I follow along behind her to the med bay. I quickly lower the exam table down so she could sit on it. There is a tray already filled with the things I will need to get this done, as well as the blood pill to help replenish her lost blood.

“Don’t worry, Donna, this won’t take but a few minutes, and then we can grab a cup a tea before we head down to the river, yeah?” I ask with a smile, hoping to get rid of some of the tension I can see in her shoulders.

I might not understand why she doesn’t like it, but I know it stresses her out when she is in here. I see her nod but nothing else. I quickly grab the skin regenerator and get to work on healing the wounds on her back. I am tempted to just go ahead and heal the whole thing before she can run off, but I can’t betray her trust like that, no matter what. So as much as I hate it, I just heal her to the TARDIS’s specifications. Then I pick up the bone regenerator and get to work on the ribs and again fall into line despite my dislike of leaving her in any pain. Last but not least, I quickly run the skin regenerator over her hip quickly before handing her the blood pill. She takes it dry and then slips off the bed wincing slightly but otherwise saying nothing, and quickly taking leave of the med bay. I sigh and clean up before following after her to the kitchen.

“Donna? You should sit down; I can make the tea for a change.” I tell her when I walk into the kitchen and see her trying to get the tea started and a pack of cookies on the table along with some banana cake on a plate next to it.

Hurt, upset, stressed out, in pain, and still she is thinking of me? I could worship this woman. Hell, I DO worship her. Still she needs to rest before she makes herself even worse off. After all she isn’t even fully healed; hell, she isn’t even half healed, not really. She quickly turns around and glares at me.

“Sit down, and quit codling me, Doctor! I have made us tea every time we have ever had any, along with the sweets. This might be your ship, but the TARDIS assured me I have the right to lay claim to the kitchen and my bedroom. Actually, she said I could lay claim to the whole place but I was kind and told her she was her own person who could claim herself, and she was more than happy to allow me the kitchen and bedroom. Thanks for that by the way, sweetheart.” She says with a huge smile that lights up her whole face while her hand rubs gently at the wall nearest to her.

My TARDIS is actually purring! She is making my TARDIS purr! The TARDIS shows her approval with a quick flicker of lights and warm air. Which in turn makes Donna smile even more and pet at her some more while she waits for the water to boil.

“Aw, aren’t you just the sweetest thing ever, huh? I didn’t know you liked being petted. Well now that I know love, I shall endeavor to do so every chance I get. Oh, if you like you could make a seating area in my room, two chairs like in the library, with a table in between right next to the wall. That way when I am reading and relaxing alone, I can have at it. Should be comfy. Thanks, sweetheart!”

Is she flirting with my ship? I see her give a wink to the walls and gasp slightly. She is! She is flirting with my ship! What is it with her and Jack with my ship! Well ok, maybe I don’t mind it so much, especially with her. Besides, the TARDIS deserves attention every now and again. Not many of my companions recognize my ship as being sentient. Oh they know, I always tell them, they just ignore it.

It’s easy to ignore someone when they can’t talk to you. Even if I did complain about Jack’s flirting with my ship, I was always happy to see how close a bond she and him had. She still misses him something terrible. Perhaps I should drop by after all this and invite him on an adventure or two? I must have missed something because Donna is laughing and patting at the wall again before turning to get our water which has finally boiled. I don’t even remember sitting down. No doubt it was after she ordered me to do so.

“Oh, you saucy minx, you! I don’t believe half the things you tell me, you know!”

She is laughing again as she brings the tea over and adds everything to my liking, perfectly. Six sugars and a little milk. She adds two sugars and some milk to her own before taking a seat across from me and passing me the cake. I frown, remembering what we were talking about in the bathroom.

“Donna? The TARDIS speaks to you?” I ask, finally paying more attention to our earlier conversation.

That really had never happened. Sure she and Jack got along, but he never said anything to me about being spoken to by the TARDIS; and other than Donna, he was the only other companion of mine who was really close to her. She frowns slightly before taking a chocolate cookie for herself and handing me one.

“Yeah, thought we already went over that in the bathroom. Which by the way I hope you enjoyed while it lasted, because it won’t be happening again anytime soon, mister!” She says with a firm nod.

I blush red and look down to my hand. Still, I can’t help but notice she doesn’t say it would NEVER happen again! Right, no, stay focused!

“I know we did, but well, it’s like I said earlier, that never happens. At least, never did before you. What does she sound like? When did this start? What do you talk about?!” I ask, curious as to how this developed.

I decided to ignore the bathroom comment for now. She is staring at me with a slight frown but answers nevertheless.

“I am sure she talked with them, they probably just didn’t discuss it with you. I mean, we have been talking awhile now and before today had no real reason to bring it up with you. Actually, I just thought you knew. At first when it started, the night after I came on board, I thought I was dreaming. Then I heard her again the next evening, asking me how I was after Pompeii. After that I pretty much figured it was her; after all, you told me how she gets in your head. We talk about, well; everything. How our days were, what we did, what we plan to do for the evening; and every night before I go to sleep, I am sure to have a quick word of thanks for allowing me to stay aboard her. As for what she sounds like, well, you talk to her as well, so shouldn’t you already know? She sounds like music to me. Like she was meant to sing. She’s truly beautiful.” Donna whispers the last part out while gently patting at the wall near her.

My TARDIS is purring again. I must be gaping at her because she asks me what. I shake my head slightly.

“I already told you, no one has ever spoken with her before. No one, not even Rose. You hear music when she speaks with you?” I answer her earlier question, hoping to get her to see some of how special she really was.

With the way she shrugged her shoulders I doubt she is accepting any of it.

“No, she speaks in words like you and I do, but she sounds like music. It’s beautiful and full of peace or joy or happiness. Even some wistfulness. I think that’s how her emotions play across. It’s no big deal; maybe she just wanted to talk to someone else besides you for a bit, and seeing as I was the only other option, me it was.” She says with a slight shrug, trying to downplay her brilliance and importance again.

I wish she could see how beautiful she truly was. Still, that’s a battle for another day; for now we have to get what we plan to do set up. I reach across and grab her hand while I wait for her to look up from the floor. I really wish she wouldn’t put herself down like she does.

“Donna, you are brilliant, and that is why she wants to talk to you. However, that’s a conversation for later. Right now we need to plan what we’re going to do to help the people of Malta VI. That is, if you still want to. I would understand if you wanted to wait on board the TARDIS while I take care of things.” I tell her while gently running my thumb across her knuckles.

After everything she has been put through by them I would understand if she didn’t want to participate in this. I smile gently and truly, when I see her narrow her eyes at me and shake her head in the negative, I don’t even have to hear her say it to know she plans to follow me back down to the planet to help save them and Ker’lark. That’s just the type of person she is, and I love her for it.

“I’m coming with you, Doctor. I made a promise to Ker’lark that I would be helping her, and that I would help all the women of this planet. I won’t let a few men being bitchy stop me from helping others. So what’s the plan? We go to the icy river and what? I mean, with the Ood they were being enslaved by humans, as far as I can tell I am the only human here.” Donna asks me before hissing slightly in pain when she forgets and sits back against the chair.

I quickly tug her forward to stop the pressure. She glares but doesn’t say anything. With a sigh, I risk a quick but chaste kiss to the back of her hand before looking up to tell her the plan.

“Like I said before, Maltan's are a peaceful race. They are suffering from the long term effects from not being connected in the way they were meant to. They’re confused and scared, and so they lash out to hurt others because they don’t understand why they can no longer connect. I am betting some signal from Morudon’s ship is interfering with the way they telepathically commune with one another. It’s just not feasible that a race that can feel each others thoughts and emotions would willing hurt others because they would be, in essence, hurting themselves as well. If we can just get down to the ship and shut the ship down completely, they will be able to reconnect like they should, and any violence that is happening should stop on its own.” I explain to her while keeping her hand encased in mine.

I so badly want to lean forward and kiss her thoroughly. I know she heard what I said to her back in the cell. I am tempted to press against that part of my mind that is my link to her to see what she thinks of me, to see if she would even notice it. However, I can’t bring myself to do so, not only because it would be unforgivable to force that upon her; but because if she doesn’t want it, I don’t know that I would be able to stop myself from doing it again, not after so long being alone. She is frowning slightly, though it doesn’t take her long to inform me as to why.

“Doctor, even if we get down there to the ship, and who knows how deep that is, not to mention the temperature, I assume it’s not called the icy river for nothing. There is still the problem of shutting it down. We don’t know how to operate the ship and we don’t have a lot of time to try to figure it out! Ker’lark is going to be executed!”

Donna is starting to panic and again her selflessness shows through. I can’t hold back the grin that spreads across my face when she is like this. She stares at me weirdly for a second before giving me a slightly confused smile in return.

“Not to worry, I have just the thing; we just hold it to the outside of the ship and it will drain all the power from the ship. Once all the power has been drained, the light will go green, and then voila! We’ve saved Ker’lark! I will take this, get down to the ship wreck, drain the power; and the planet should set itself right. Then we just tell whoever takes over not to mess with the ship; not that any Maltan is likely to ever enter the freezing water, anyway. Then we’re off to wherever you want to go to. Easy as pie, right?” I tell her my brilliant plan, and wait for her to congratulate me on my brilliance.

Sadly as always it doesn’t happen. Can the woman never simply go along with my plan?

“Why are you the one doing it, exactly? And what do you expect me to be doing while you’re running off probably NOT following your own plan?” She asks me snidely.

Honestly she was never going to let that go. It only happened the ONCE! Okay, maybe twice. Still, this plan would work perfectly!

“Well, you will wait on the river bank for me with a towel. Firstly, because you’re injured and diving into freezing water is not likely to help you heal. Secondly, because I can hold my breath longer than you. And thirdly, because my biology will better allow me to go into the freezing water without getting pneumonia.” I tell her all this, in what I think is a reasonable and polite way.

She, however, is glaring at me something fierce. I sigh, knowing what is going to come next and feeling bad for what I am about to do; but she really can’t come down into the river with me.

“I don’t think so, Spaceman! I am coming, and that’s all there is to it!” She snaps at me, and normally I would smile and give in right away but she will get sick if I let her come with me. So I take a deep breath and pull the cruelest trick I could after everything she has been through today.

“Donna, you asked me to trust you once today and I ended up whipping you! I think you have had enough in the plan making business for one day.” I say it as rudely as I dare, and at once see the tears brim in her eyes.

I want to pull her into my arms and whisper ‘sorry’, over and over again until she believes me; but I know I can’t, at least not yet. I will make it up to her later. As predicted, she nods her head and looks away. I know I’ve just helped her shove her self-esteem down another notch or three. I will have to make it up to her as soon as I can.

“Yeah, right; course.” She agrees quickly, tugging her hand from mine and picking up her cup before turning away, shoulders stiff.

I can already tell she won’t be allowing me to tend to her wounds again anytime soon, and I sigh. Still, I can apologize later for making her feel bad. At least I know she won’t be getting sick on top of everything else. She quickly washes her cup out and puts it away, then turns back to me with a fake smile in place. I hate it at once and want to make it disappear.

“Well, we should get going, the sooner the better. Ker’lark is waiting, after all.” Donna mumbles while grabbing a towel and refusing to meet my eyes.

I sigh even harder when she walks out towards the control room and hear the TARDIS hiss at me.

“I know I know. I will make it up to her, old girl. I just don’t want her getting sick, is all. I promise I will say sorry soon as we’re back. If you could get me the charge drainer, please?” I ask my ship tiredly.

She hisses again, but the charge drainer drops; incidentally right onto my foot! I hiss in pain before picking it up and following after Donna. When I don’t see her in the control room, I panic for a split second before the TARDIS calms me.

‘A moment, my Doctor. She is getting changed, unless you expect her to go stand on an icy river bank in a robe?’ My TARDIS snips at me, obviously still upset about making Donna feel bad.

I sigh again; I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I walk over to the controls and set the coordinates for where we need to go; and then start a quick scan of the river to see how deep it is, and what the actual temperature of it is while I wait for Donna to be ready. She might not be getting into the water, but she would kill me for sure if I left without her. I glance up when I hear her enter the control room and wince when I notice what she looks like and what she’s wearing. She is covered in bruises from head to foot, and her left cheek looks to be in some serious pain. The cotton purple top she is wearing must be hurting her back like it’s no one’s business. I can’t forget the whipping to the legs either but at least the pants she is wearing seem to be of a thin soft fabric. More like leggings. Rassilion, I don’t even know how she was sitting at the table without being in pain! I whimper slightly and it catches her attention.

“You okay, Spaceman?” she asks me while letting her eyes roam over me obviously checking me over for injuries.

I almost want to crack up laughing at that! She is the one beaten and she is checking to make sure I am not injured? If it weren’t so sad it would be hilarious. Instead, I choke back the rest of my whining. I know she will allow me to do nothing more at the moment, but I fully intended to come back to this later on.

“Fine, Earthgirl. You ready?” I ask and she glares at me again before walking over with a towel and grabbing the charge drainer as well.

“Ready to stand on a bank while you do all the fun stuff? Sure, it’s going to be SO difficult holding a towel; you know, maybe you should see if someone in the village is willing to help me!” She snaps out at me.

Yeah, she isn’t going to let that one go any time soon. I wince before reaching out for her hand, wanting to explain myself, to at least try to make it easier. She just turns from me. I sigh and walk up behind her and place a small kiss on her head regardless.

“It’s about 25 feet down into the water; shouldn’t take me long, and it’s close enough to the center of it, so it shouldn’t be hard for me to locate either. I’ll only be gone a few minutes. I promise. Come on.” I tell her softly, hoping to sooth her ruffled feathers with the information.

It works, in a fashion. She just turns away from my comfort and grabs the towel and the charge drainer before walking to the door and then out. With a sigh I follow after her. Definitely going to have to make it up to her, and soon. I hate when she is upset with me so. I hate it even more that she is currently shooting herself down in her mind with something I have said to her. Quickly locking the doors of the TARDIS behind us, I quickly catch up with Donna. We walk silently towards the icy river bank. It’s not that far from where I landed, but I like to keep the TARDIS away from any action we are taking. Safer that way for everyone involved. It is Donna who speaks up first, saving me from stumbling over any explanation or further apologizes that I don’t think she would be in the mood to hear.

“It’s funny; I didn’t expect it to be so beautiful here. After everything they have done, the kind of people that are in charge, and yet look at this place, it’s gorgeous. No pollution, no trash littering the ground. Nature living in peace with its people. I’m not sure what I expected really, but I guess it’s fitting. I mean, you told me the Maltan's were a loving and caring race of people once, I guess it would make sense that they would take care of their planet.” Donna whispers out as we walk along a meadow with flowers in full bloom everywhere.

Birds, or well the equivalent of them, are singing and Malta VI lower species are rummaging around for food. A green sun high in the sky warms the air which smells slightly like a coconut. The purple grass is rising and tickling the back of your knees. Yeah, it would have been a perfect place for a picnic, like I wanted originally if it weren’t for the whole capture and torture unit we encountered.

“It is, and soon the people will be to again, thanks to you.” I tell her just as quietly while walking forward to hold her hand.

She stiffens slightly but at least she doesn’t take her hand away again. She shrugs her shoulders again, dismissing what she does for others as nothing. One day I will get her to believe me!

“It’s nothing, anyone would do it. So come on then. Charge drainers, how do they work, and do I want to know why you just happen to have one lying around?” She asks; quick to change the subject away from any praise of herself.

I let it go; glad she’s at least allowing me to hold her hand.

“Oh, I just had a bit of a run in with an upset fleet of snails. Had to use it to end their power up of massive weapons of destruction on a planet of worms.” I tell her honestly with a grin while waiting for the required response from her. She doesn’t disappoint me.

“You know, I don’t believe half the things you tell me! Snails? Fighting worms? Well then, how does a snail build things to fight worms with? Or vice versa for that matter?!” She asks me with the same gleam in her eyes that she gets right before walking out of the TARDIS doors onto a new alien world.

It’s that look that tells me that while we might not be ok right now, eventually we would be. I grin and squeeze her hand slightly before telling her all about it.

“Slowly. Very slowly. Though the worms DID try to invade their planet first, it was all the mud you see, perfect place for worms to live and produce new offspring. After I drained both sides of their critical power source for their weapons, they both sat down and hammered out a trade negotiation. They’re a fully integrated society now. Ohhh! We should visit, though they do leave trails of slime everywhere. As for how, easy, just hold it against something with a power source. Turn it on, and within a few minutes the power is drained away.” I tell her with a laugh at the face she makes when I mention the slime.

I can hear the water, we’re getting nearer. She notices as well and we walk down into the burgundy silt near the edge. The air is crisper with the cooler temperatures around the icy river, so it’s no wonder the Maltan's haven’t set any camps near it. I toss off my trench coat and suit jacket, and am toeing off my shoes when I hear it; a snapping of twigs just behind me. I twist around to see who is there and a gasp leaves me before I can stop it. Ker’lark is hanging limply between two guards, bloodied and beaten. Morlan stands a bit in front of them with some more guards and a gun, a little low tech perhaps but still able to kill, pointing right at us. I hear Donna growl slightly from just behind me. I raise my hands up before he could even issue the command to do so.

“The female here was ever so willing to be helpful, after the right persuasion of course, and told us what you were up to. Planning to steal from the great Morudon and his sky ship. The high command will allow me to have you female for a little fun before I kill her for catching you two criminals, I am sure. I can’t wait! Maybe I will even let the guards have a little fun with her, eh boys!” Morlan jeers at me, and I can’t help it, I growl out and punch the guard nearest me when he laughs while eyeing Donna’s assets.

The other guard is quick to help hold me down, and while I wouldn’t mind getting away from them, there is no way Donna is up for a run as she is. Thankfully, before she can get herself involved with trying to help me out from the guards, it is Ker’lark who speaks up and takes the attention away from her.

“I am so sorry, ma’am! I tried not to be telling them, they beat me, but I didn’t give in! They brought in my sister! They said they would kill her! I am sorry I gave in! Please forgive me.” Ker’lark whispers the last part as more orange blood dripped out from her mouth.

Not to mention the blood flowing from her open wounds all over her body. It did indeed look like the poor girl had gone through hell, and they apparently were still dragging her through the and back. Donna growls again and answers before I can.

“It’s ok, Ker’lark. I understand. You did good, sweetheart, we have it from here.” Donna tells her with a smile.

I grunt from my position on the floor trying to wiggle free, but damn if they don’t have me pinned chest first into the dirt, good and hard! Still, I manage to twist my head around from looking at the others to glance at Donna. I can’t let her get caught. Not again, not after last time, and definitely not after what they have in mind to do with her this time.

“Donna, run! You have to run away! Hurry!” I yell out in hope that she will for once just listen and do as I tell her to.

However, the only two guards left have already moved to either side of her, cutting off any escape routes she might take. I squirm even harder, trying to get free. However, when I catch another glimpse of Donna’s face glaring at the other guards, I still. She doesn’t look scared or worried, and she is also looking at the charge drainer, which she is still holding in her hand. I shake my head; mutely trying to stop her from what I am already sure is forming in her head. There could be any number of bacteria in the river and her wounds simply are not healed enough to be attempting what she is thinking about. She is better off running away, back to the TARDIS. If I had a free hand I would have smacked myself for that thought. Of course Donna wouldn’t run away and leave a friend in trouble when she could help! I don’t know what I was thinking; and apparently Donna is agreeing with me because she is indeed running, however, it is towards the water not away from it.

“Don’t worry, Spaceman; I got this. Be right back!” She shouts over her shoulder.

For a minute my breath stills and catches in my chest; as she is running, the wind picks up, blowing her hair back and out from her body making her hair dance around her like little rivulets of flame. The sun makes it seem like it is burning and then she is crashing into the water and the others were stopping short of entering in after her. I could see she is shivering already as she swims to the center of the river, thankfully the current isn’t that strong today and she is holding steady. When she is in the center of the river she treads water for a minute, evening her breathing out before smiles at me with trembling and chattering lips. She must be freezing. One last intake of air and she is under the water. Morlan is growling behind me for the other guards to get into the water after her. However they are not willing to enter the freezing water any more than he is, so at least for the moment she is safe from them. Growling, he turns around and smacks Ker’lark for no other reason than to blow off some frustration.

“Leave her alone! It’s over and there is nothing you can do about it!” I snap at him trying once again to get them to focus on me. Morlan seems to know what I am trying to do and he won’t give an inch.

“Eventually she will have to surface and come out of the river if she doesn’t wish to die of hypothermia. Until then I guess we could amuse ourselves with the female here. Guards, beat her! When she is no longer worth touching your feet with then put an end to her! I am sure the high command won’t mind if we execute her a little earlier than planned. We can always say she tried to escape if they ask.” Morlan says with a nasty grin, and I grunt while trying to get free.

The two guards holding her up let her drop to the ground before rounding on her and starting to kick at her. I growl at them to leave her alone, damn it! With a worried glance towards the river bank I pray Donna is almost done, because I am not sure how much longer she can stand the freezing temperature. I struggle even harder when nearly a minute and a half later, Donna still has not resurfaced, but it was Morlan who lets me know she had succeeded. He grips his head and starts moaning. The others slow their attack and then stop altogether. They too look confused as does Ker’lark. She turns her head to me and crawls to my side. The guards are still holding me pinned down, but they are no longer hurting Ker’lark so at least there is that.

“Did you do this, mister?” She asks me in a whisper when she finally manages to crawl over to me.

This cannot be easy, what with the broken and cut up arm she is using to drag herself with. With my hands still being held securely I can only use my head to gently nudge her in a silent greeting.

“What has happened? Can you hear the others?” I ask her quietly after running my eyes over her form.

She will survive, will be in pain for a while, no doubt, but she will survive. She smiles; broken and beaten she smiles and nods her head. Suddenly crystals start to form down her eyes. So it is true then, Maltan's cry tears of crystal. She reminds me of Donna with her strength, she would surely be one of the people to help rebuild the Malta VI society. The two guards who had moments before been beating her drop to their knees and are trying to help ease some of her discomfort, feeling her pain themselves. They keep apologizing and begging to be forgiven. She allows them to help rest her up against the yellow tree bark. They are helping get her more comfortable when Morlan speaks up.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Kill her!” He growls to his guards.

They turn to him with wide eyes. I smile grimly already having guessed he won’t have changed even though I had hoped I was wrong. No, he is just too twisted to ever be normal for Maltan society. I answer when the guards refuse to speak up.

“They can’t. They can’t hurt their own kin. Malta VI is a peaceful planet because Maltan's are so empathetic to one another. You don’t have crime because you can’t imagine hurting one another in any way. Morudon’s ship was sending out waves of some sort that were interrupting your natural ability connect to one another, which is what stressed you into allowing yourself to hurt one another. Now that the telepathic and empathic waves are no longer being blocked you’re reconnecting to one another. This will again stop you from harming one another. Given enough time, everyone should harmonize together again. They won’t hurt her anymore. They won’t hurt anyone anymore.” I tell him with no small amount of satisfaction.

They really will be okay and completely back to normal in a short amount of time. At least telepathically and emphatically. It might take some time to rebuild the society back to what it was, but with people like Ker’lark I am not worried about it too much. My eyes widen and I yell out when Morlan raises his gun and shoots. One of the guards who had beaten Ker’lark quickly steps in front of her and is struck with the bullet. He collapses and orange blood starts to seep out from under him. One of the guards who were waiting at the riverbank edge pulls out his own gun and shoots Morlan. Morlan falls to the ground, unmoving as orange blood starts to spill out from the wound in his back. I don’t understand; they shouldn’t be able to hurt one another like this! Ker’lark speaks up explaining at my wide eyed look.

“We could feel his darkness, he was going to hurt a lot of people, he had to be stopped, it was a decision made by all of us. Let him go, he needs to get to ma’am before it’s too late.” She says; and while I want to disapprove, I can’t say I feel too bad about him being dead, not after what he made me do to Donna.

DONNA! Oh god! How can I have forgotten about her! I quickly turn my head in the direction of the river, scanning the surface and bank for her, but I don’t see her. Then the guards are releasing me and I don’t even hesitate as I take off for the river, yelling out her name just before I dive in, as if screaming her name alone could bring her back to me. I jump in without a thought and take a deep breath before diving under; and god, she probably didn’t surface because of the cold getting to her!

It was freezing even for me, which is saying something. I don’t know if it is in the negatives, but it must have be close to it! I can barely see a foot ahead of me, but I keep swimming down and then I see the ship. I note in some far off corner of my mind how beautiful it is. No sharp edges and a nice blending of silver and ruby. It is a mark five Star Runner. Most likely Morudon was a member of the Ceriman race. This would also explain the male being better than the female rhetoric that he brought back. The Ceriman have just been through a bloody civil war for the rights of the women, who incidentally will win, just not for another 5 years or so.

I can feel my legs and arms starting to tingle and go numb from the cold. Pushing forward, I quickly swim to the bottom of the river bed, and start to look for her. This isn’t good; she has been down for almost two minutes now. I don’t think even she can hold her breath that long, not that I have ever put it to the test before. I follow around the edge of the ship, which is most likely where she would have sunk because she had likely held onto the edge to keep herself down next to the ship in order to drain it of its power. OH but do I LOVE ginger hair! Forcing my legs to work despite the mind numbing cold coursing over me, I swim towards the glinting red. When I get close enough I can see Donna had indeed sunken to the river bed floor. I quickly grab her around the waist and yank her to my chest, more worried about getting her out of the water then her back. Besides she is unconscious, so she is unlikely to feel any pain, not to mention even if she was awake the cold has likely numbed her to any pain. I push us up from the bottom of the river bed as hard as I can before pumping my legs to help carry us up to the air even faster.

As we break the surface of the river I gasp freezing cold air into my straining lungs. Donna, however, does not. I quickly start swimming with one arm towards the river bank where the others are waiting. Once there, I push Donna up and into the waiting arms of one of the guards. They haul her up and onto the river bank and then help tug me free of the freezing river water as well. She isn’t breathing, at all. I shrug off the hands that have started to try to peel off the cold wet layers of my clothing and push them away from doing the same to Donna. I have no doubt they simply want to get us out of the cold wet garments but more importantly I need to get her breathing again. I don’t even bother trying to keep my tears in check while I press my shaking freezing fingers to her neck, searching out a pulse. I let out a sob when I find one, thready and weak, barely there at all, but still it WAS there. She still isn’t breathing though. I tilt her head back in order to open up her air ways. Then plugging her nose, I take a deep breath and press my lips to her slightly blue lips. Rassilion, they’re frozen! Ignoring it, I empty all the air in my lungs into her before pulling away to see if it helps. Nothing. Again, I take a deep breath before pressing my lips to hers; again emptying my lungs into her.

“Come here, when I breathe into her mouth you need to press like this onto her chest three times, ok. Then I breathe into her again, then it’s your turn, we need to keep doing this until she can do it on her own ok!” I call out to the guard who helped me out of the water.

He looks scared but he nods and starts the chest compressions like I showed him. Then I plugged Donna’s nose again and breathe into her.

“Come on, come on, come on just breathe. Donna, you have to breathe, please!” I whimper while he is doing the chest compressions.

I can feel my tears sliding down my face and dropping onto her face. Whimpering when she still hasn’t started breathing on her own. If she doesn’t start breathing soon on her own she could have brain damage! Rassilion, I can’t lose her like this. Not after everything we have gone through here, not after EVERYTHING we have been through all together. Leaning down, I start to empty my lungs into her again. Half way through doing so she starts to cough up water into my mouth. Pulling away, I quickly turn her onto her side so she can spit up the water clogging her lungs and then she is gasping air down rapidly. I smile and the tears come faster. I never heard anything more beautiful in my entire life.

“Were you kissing me?”

I can’t help but laugh shakily at the first thing she says. I pull her quickly into a hug, just happy she can talk. I don’t want to admit it but I was terrified for a minute that she would never speak again, never breathe again. I pull back when she flinches suddenly, remembering her wounds.

“Sorry, you ok? You stopped breathing for a minute. Had me worried.” I mumble the last part quietly.

I go to help her sit up, but she just waves me off and is already getting up and moving towards Ker’lark. Of course, always worried about others, and never herself.

“Ker’lark, sweetheart, how are you feeling? Where does it hurt?” She asks as she moves to Ker’lark but not without continually sending glances at the male guards.

They take notice and bow their heads as if to reassure her that they are no longer a threat. I move over after her and shield them both from the glaring sun. I can see them both shivering slightly, both for very different reasons. Ker’lark likely from the pain she is in, and Donna from both pain, and now the cold. She is still in her wet clothes.

“They have doctors they can take her to, she will be ok. You have done it, Donna! They have reconnected, and now, given time, everything will go back to the way it once was.” I tell her trying to get her to see everything would be ok now, that it was really all over.

Ker’lark also looks up and smiles; albeit a slightly pained one.

“I am ok, ma’am. We are ok now. Your male was right, once we reconnected as we are meant to be, we just knew that things couldn’t stay as they are. We want to change back to what we once were. Doctors throughout all the villages are already heading out to help anyone in pain. We are sorry that you were hurt; please forgive us for the pain we caused you!” Ker’lark asks, crystal tears once again brimming and about to fall from her eyes.

Donna just smiles and kneels down next to her. How she could forgive so easily after everything that happened to her is beyond me, but I love her all the more for it.

“’Course I do, sweetheart. It wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad the Doctor could help. And it’s Donna, not ma’am.” Donna says with a smile as she helps situate Ker’lark for the wait.

She won’t go near the guards but she has stopped glaring at them. It’s more than anyone could ask for. I quickly walk over to where she had dropped the towel on the river bank and retrieve it. I go to wrap it around Donna but just before I can she stands up and wheels around to look at me.

“You must be freezing, Spaceman! Come here.” She commands gently but doesn’t wait for me to listen, just strides right up to me and snatches the towel away.

Then she is striping me of my shirt and my pants along with my shoes and socks. Before I can even protest she has efficiently and effectively stripped me down to my yellow duck-themed boxers. Then she bends down and picks up the big fluffy towel that she had brought along with us and wraps it around me. Ker’lark is giggling at my stunned look and a minute later I smile and blush at the same time while Donna rubs her hands up and down my arms to thaw them out a bit.

“I’m ok, Donna! You should be the one wearing the towel, not me; you were in there longer than I was. Plus, I have superior biology that will help protect me from the cold.” I protest as I try to get her to take the towel, which apparently is the wrong thing to do because she is suddenly glaring at me.

It amazes me how quickly she can go from smiling and happy to glaring and shouting.

“What have I told you about lying to me about your health, Doctor?! Huh?!” She demands of me angrily while tapping her foot impatiently and she shivers in the slight breeze.

When her glare drops a few degrees in temperature I realize she actually wants me to answer.

“Um, you said to never ever do it again if I value all my hair staying on my head. Donna, you wouldn’t!” I squeak out when she gestures with her hands in a scissor motion.

When she grins evilly, I whimper and sit down, rewrapping the towel around me. She can be mean when she wants to. I don’t know how she does it but she always wins our debates. I really need to look into the whole possibility of her having mind control later on. It takes the doctors another five minutes to get to the river and begin treating Ker’lark; during which time Ker’lark promises to build a temple in our honor and to remind their later generations about the Doctor and Donna Noble who saved them all. Donna tries to get them to just build a temple of me, but as they’re leaving I whisper to Ker’lark to ignore her and build it just the way she wants to. Giggling, she nods yes and thanks us for all we have done to help her planet and people. Turning around, I see Donna picking up my clothing and folding the soaking wet clothing.

“Sorry, Spaceman, but I must have dropped the charge drainer in the river at some point.” She whispers to me when I come to stand just behind her. Gently, I tug her into my arms and hug her to me as tightly as I dare.

“I would much rather have you then a charge drainer, Donna.” I whisper to her.

I then lift her face to mine; and taking a deep breath, I just plunge right in, because earlier I almost lost her and it has reminded me how quickly things can change, and not always for the best. I lean down the few inches between her face and gently press my lips to her still ice cold ones. She stills completely beneath me, but the kiss is only chaste, and she doesn’t pull away. She doesn’t add to it either though. When I pull back she isn’t glaring at me, but she won’t look up either.

“Come on, Spaceman, we should get back to the TARDIS. I need to change out of these clothes.” She whispers.

I am about to call out and I don’t know, maybe apologize, or at least tell her this didn’t have to change anything, but before I can she reaches out her hand and grabs mine before walking towards the TARDIS. Grinning, I decide that this is a pretty good place to start. I always did love holding her hand. It just felt so right, so natural. We don’t talk the entire way back to the TARDIS but it isn’t a heavy silence. When we finally do get back, the TARDIS again greets us by unlocking and opening her doors when we are near enough to her. Donna quietly pats at her wall when we enter, and at once I feel warm air rush over us. That’s my ship, always taking care of me, and now Donna as well. Walking quickly over to the controls, I flip a few switches and turn a few dials, and turn on a green light I am not even sure needs switching on and send us into the vortex until we can get Donna back to a hundred percent again. I turn around in just enough time to see Donna roll her eyes and make her way over and shut the green light off. Grinning, I do nothing but grab the towel that just appeared on the jumper seat and wrap it around Donna and try to rub some warmth back into her.

‘My Doctor, you need to take a hot shower, both of your core temperatures are very low. I do not like it.’ My ship informs me and I am about to remark I am fine when Donna beats me to it; apparently I’m not the only one being given orders.

“I am fine, but I agree the Doctor needs to warm up a bit. Don’t worry; I will make sure he gets warmed up nicely.” Donna informs my ship with a smile and a pat.

The ship just turns the heated air up and the door leading out of the control room disappears before another door appears. I shrug at Donna’s raised eyebrow before walking forward to see what the TARDIS has brought up. Walking through the door, we come into a shower room. With two shower stalls. I turn around to tell Donna she can go first and I will wait in the control room but the door has disappeared behind us. I turn and glare up at the ceiling.

“What are you playing at, old girl?!” I demand of my ship at once. I don’t know what she is thinking but she had better stop right now.

‘I am thinking you both need to raise your temperature. I will not make a door for you to get out of here until you both have showered and warmed up some. Then, and only then, I shall make a door to the kitchen where you both may have some tea and soup.’ My ship informs me.

I hear Donna growl slightly beside me. Ok, maybe she has informed both of us. Sadly my sonic screwdriver is in my suit pocket which is in the control room. I turn and look at Donna with a slight frown; not much we can do besides give in at this point.

“Sorry, but I don’t think there is anything we can do about it right now. It won’t be so bad, it’s just a shower, and besides there are different stalls so it’s not like we would really be showering together.” I tell her trying to placate both her and my ship at the same time. The women in my life are very demanding. Donna does not look impressed with my answer.

“We don’t have any clothes to change into or anything to dry off with, and none of my things are in here.” She tells me flatly as if that makes all the difference in the world to our situation, which I guess to her it does.

However, the TARDIS is one step ahead because a moment later she materializes pajamas for both of us. My striped jimjams for me, light powder blue drawstring pajama bottoms for Donna with a black silk spaghetti string top for her. Likely to keep the material from irritating her back any more than it already does. Two huge white fluffy warm looking robes also appear and some bottles also show up in the shower stalls. One of the stalls holds the shampoo and conditioner I like to use and the other one holds Donna’s things. I turn to look back at her with a shrug. As I walk forward towards my stall I notice another huge towel appearing on a hook just outside the stall door that hadn’t been there a moment ago. When the TARDIS wants something done, she makes sure there is no escaping it. Walking into my stall, I shut the door behind myself.

“Come on, Donna. The sooner we shower, the sooner we can go have some tea and chat. Besides, you were in freezing water for at least three minutes; you need to warm up some.” I try for a sad wobbly voice she lets me get away with sometimes.

I hear her sigh then a moment later I hear her shower stall door shutting behind her. Good, she needs to warm up; now all I need to do is stop thinking about her being naked right next to me. Sighing slightly, I move over to the shower head, and turn on the warm water. For me it doesn’t need to be very high to be hot. I remember preparing a bath for Donna once, and dipping my finger in only for it to be scalded! I have no idea how humans can stand their water hot like that!

‘I don’t understand the significance of that position. Would it not be easier to be flat when attempting such an activity?’ My ships amused ‘voice’ jerks me out of my thoughts of Donna with water and a loafer, and I jump up, knocking over my shampoo in the process! Glaring at the ceiling, I slap at the wall while bending over to retrieve my bottle of shampoo.

“Oh my god!”

I jerk my head around quickly to see a wide eyed, soaking wet, and towel clad Donna staring right at me; or more precisely my bum! I can feel the heat crawling up my neck.

“Donna! What are you doing?!” I might have been thinking it but it doesn’t mean I am ready for her to just walk in on me!

She is turning an interesting shade of purple and red, which actually makes her bruising stick out even more. I can feel my own blush creeping up my neck and tingeing my ears red before I quickly drop down, bringing my knees up to my chest to keep myself covered. You would think my ship would have given me a towel but no, I can just FEEL her laughing! Donna quickly shakes her head and averts her eyes before feeling around with her hand for the shower stall door and shutting it.

“I heard something drop; I thought you had hurt yourself because when I called you didn’t answer! I didn’t know you were…” She trails off and jabs her hand behind herself in the general direction of my lap, and with a blush burning its way through the rest of my body I know what she must have seen!

I can’t help it! I might be an alien but I AM male, you know! And Donna is beautiful; so of course I would react that way to the thought of her being naked right in the shower next to me! It’s only natural! Of course, I am not about to mention any of that to her for fear of being slapped silly. Ducking my head further to my knees, I curl my arms around my legs, holding myself together in hope, maybe, the TARDIS will be merciful and swallow me up. A moment later, when she does no such thing, I glance out the shower stall door to see Donna still standing there quietly. I can still see all the angry red welts from when I was forced to whip her, and suddenly I am more worried for her than embarrassed for myself. Quickly garbing the shampoo and conditioner, I wash my hair in record time and then grab the towel off the hook, wrapping it around my hips. Then I walk out to her.

“I am fine, the old girl just spooked me and I dropped the shampoo, is all. How is your back? Heck! How is your everything?” I ask while gently taking her hair and tugging it off to the side of her shoulder in order to keep it from irritating her wounds.

I can tell she tries not to, but she still stiffens at contact from me, and I let my hands drop. With a sigh, I walk over to the marble counter top and pick up our robes. Quickly, I step into mine before turning and handing Donna hers. Without a word of complaint she slips it on and then once again warm air is making its way over us. Then a door appears and Donna, still not looking at me, takes off out of it. I can’t make myself follow after her. Nor can I make the tears stop coming. She will never be able to look at me the same way again. Now I will always just be the alien who whipped her ‘til her back was bloody. My shoulders start to shake and I don’t even bother to try to pretend I’m not crying.

‘You’re wrong, my Doctor; she doesn’t hate you, nor does she fear you. She has allowed me the privilege of sharing space within her mind for some time now, so I know this is so. You will not understand, cannot understand until you understand her reasoning behind not wanting medical attention. Oh my Doctor, I do not believe it will ever be something you will be able to change. However, after sharing mind space with her, I know her to be strong; strong enough to be at your side and take on whatever creation happens to throw at you both. In order for this to be so you will need to do the most difficult thing in your entire life; learn patience. For you can’t just jump into me and ride into the future where everything is perfect, not with her. I am afraid for what you want with her, my Doctor, you must take the slow path. I know it will be worth it when you get there. Have heart and faith, my Doctor, that I will not lead you astray and neither will she.’ My ship whispers caringly into my mind, sending calming waves after to soothe me from my fear and pain. I trail my fingers up and down her side before taking a deep breath and then following out after Donna when she dims the lights in the bathroom. She is right, of course she is; she always is, the shower did wonders. I just lean against the door jam and watch Donna move about making tea and sandwiches, setting up the table for us. I can smell the banana cake in the oven. Taking another deep breath, I tell her what I have wanted to say nonstop all day since this whole mess started.

“I am so sorry, Donna. I just wanted us to have a good time and a picnic. I would never have brought us to Malta VI if I had any idea something like that could happen there.” I tell her honestly and sincerely.

I hate the fact that she got hurt because of me, by me; even if I was forced to do it, it was still my hand that brought her pain. She finally stops and turns around to face me and studies my face for a minute. I don’t know what she is looking or hoping for but I guess she finds it because a moment later she sighs before moving slightly closer to me, but not close enough to touch.

“Doctor, I already told you this wasn’t your fault, and that I don’t blame you at all, alright.” She tells me with a small, but genuine smile.

I don’t understand what’s going on then, if she is truly not scared of me; and just to prove to myself one way or another that it was indeed that or not, I quickly yet slowly enough for her to see my hand coming, I quickly bring my hand up to her face. Seeming to understand, she doesn’t move away or flinch when I bring my hand forward to her in the same way I was forced to hurt her. So she wasn’t scared that I would hurt her if I had a say in the matter. Then what? I don’t understand why she pulls away from me so. I know she heard me when I told her I loved her, and even if she didn’t understand then that it is more than just a friend’s love for another close friend she had to have guessed it when I kissed her, and she didn’t pull away, then so what?

I watch as she slowly brings her own hand up and covers mine over her hurt cheek. I can feel the rough and ragged edges where the buckles from the guard’s shoes caught and tore away the skin. I feel my lips start to tremble and then I am crying again. She pulls me into her arms and I bury my face into her neck, sobbing. She doesn’t say anything at first; just rubs my back and holds me. I know I must be hurting her back with how tightly I am holding her and I want to loosen my arms but I just can’t do it. Can’t let her go when I am not even sure what our future will hold. Then I am whimpering and begging her not to leave me, telling her over and over that I love her and will do better in the future.

“I heard you the first time you told me, Spaceman. I just don’t know what to do with that, Spaceman. We can’t be together.” She whispers softly to me while continuing to comfort me.

“Why?” I mumble when her words finally break through my sobbing. She goes to lead us to the kitchen chairs but I just tighten my arms around her slightly, unwilling to separate from her if it means this is the last time I get to hold her like this. The TARDIS seems to understand my plight because suddenly instead of a kitchen table with chairs there is a low coffee table with a comfortable grey two-seater. She doesn’t bat an eye before pulling me down with her onto the loveseat. I quickly move to her side and gently this time press into her side as much as I can without causing her any pain on her ribs. Picking up the tea with one hand, she hands me tea with her other one before then wrapping that arm around me and letting me lean on her. Once situated so we are comfortable and close, while still being able to look each other in the face, she settles back and just looks at me for a few minutes without saying a word. Taking to heart what my old girl said, I try not to rush her into speaking. For her I would wait forever; the slow way. Finally she speaks, but I don’t understand.

“First and foremost, Doctor, this was not your fault! You didn’t force anyone to do anything, and despite some people calling you a god, you’re not one! You don’t know everything, and you can’t predict what people are going to do when we step off the TARDIS! That alone is something I choose and willingly do on my own. I will never regret coming with you, Spaceman, never. I am not leaving until you tell me too; it’s as simple as that. As for what you told me, you’re not ready, Doctor, and I am not sure I am either.” She tells me all this so matter of factly you would think it had been written in stone. Well, the first part I wouldn’t have minded, but the last part worried me a bit. Shouldn’t I be allowed a say in what I am or am not ready for?

“Donna? I am ready, or I wouldn’t have told you. I wouldn’t mess up our friendship by rushing into this. I respect you too much for that. I love you too much for that! Why do you think I am not ready?” I ask about myself, dreading why she wouldn’t be ready to be with me. At least she didn’t say it wasn’t an option because she didn’t feel the same way. It was a start at the very least; not a huge one, mind you, but I would take whatever she was willing to give and work on the rest with her.

“Rose.” Was her only answer.

I frown, unsure what Rose has to do with anything. Truly unsure of what she meant and not wanting to upset her or say the wrong thing, I answer just as briefly.

“What?” Is the only real answer I can think of to that, honestly.

“You’re in love with Rose, Spaceman. Remember? The light of your life. The love of your life. When I first met you, you were all upset and in love, and what not. Then you go run off with Martha and the poor woman falls head over heels for you and you don’t see a thing beyond Rose and what you lost. Then I come back and the first words out of your mouth are ‘I just want a mate.’ Am I to believe you have just suddenly fallen out of love with Rose, and for what; me? You have to admit it’s a bit farfetched, especially after everything we went through today. I think everything that has happened today has just confused you. You lost Rose, someone who you are in love with, and then you thought you were going to lose me. Doctor, I think you were just scared of losing someone else. You’re not actually in love with me; you just got a bit worked up today, is all.”

How she could say all that in one breath is beyond me, but even more distressing is the way she speaks of herself. I mean yes, things got a little hairy out there today, but I wouldn’t tell her I was in love with her just because of that. Ok, and maybe I can see why she would think the part about Rose would be an issue because I once was in love with the kid; but ever since being with Donna I realized that, that is what Rose was, even by her own species standards, a kid. Still, I don’t understand how she can belittle herself so easily. I mean, if anything, the truth is the reverse of her words. Why wouldn’t I love her? She is, well she is everything; everything I could ever hope or dream for in a mate.

“Donna, I can see why you would think that about Rose, and I won’t pretend that I don’t care about her because I do. I care about all my companions. And yes, I fell in love with Rose. That was a long time ago, I was literally a different person, and I think if he knew you he would have fallen for you at the drop of a dime, same way I did. You see I have been in love with you since I watched my home form with you at the beginning of the Earth. You had my heart so completely even then and it terrified me. It’s why I didn’t come back and ask you to come with me again. I was scared and hurting from what happened with Rose. I didn’t think I would survive if it happened again. You taught me though that you can’t live your life by sheltering your heart, you have to live by leading with your heart, and mine has always been leading me right back to you, Donna.” I tell her before leaning forward and capturing her lips with mine again. This time being insistent and demanding.

I won’t let her leave me just because she thinks I am not really interested. I will freely admit I am the first to break and moan unabashedly into her mouth. It is very hesitant, but eventually she starts to move her lips slightly under mine and I can’t help it, a rumbling starts in my chest. It takes her a minute to realize what happened and when she does she pulls back with a grin on her face. I will never live this down, but if she continues to kiss me like that I won’t mind so much.

“Are you purring?!” Donna asks, more amused than anything else.

It is better than anger or disgust so I go with it, and grin slightly while rubbing at the back of my head in a nervous habit I had.

“Well, when Time Lords are content and happy and relaxed, we might rumble slightly.” I say, slightly affronted! I wasn’t a cat!

With an amused look on her face, she brings her hand up and pets my hair! Pets! Unfortunately right about the time I go to open my mouth to complain I start to rumble again. Her lips quirk into a full blown smile but she doesn’t stop her petting, so I guess it is a forgivable offense.

“Uh huh, right, rumbling.” She says, in a completely unrepentant voice; so I nip my head forward and sneak in for another kiss. This time slow and lingering, allowing her to control the pace and intensity this time.

She tugs slightly harder on the back of my head and tips my head back before attacking my lips with a passion and command she hasn’t used so far. I can’t help it, it is just so her, and better than I had been dreaming of; so I gasp and start to, yes, purr even louder showing my appreciation. Pressing slightly harder, I tip my head back even further, allowing her to take complete control. I don’t mind too much; she has always commanded me in every other part of my life; it only seems natural that she would do so here as well. It is actually one of the things I love about her. My ability to just give up control and not need to worry about suddenly not being considered equal, or of lesser status. She always takes care of me. Never makes me feel inferior, and if anything happens she is always standing right next to me to help me deal with it. Then just as suddenly she is pulling away and that isn’t what I want at all, and so I whimper my displeasure at the loss of contact.

“Donna!” I whine and open my eyes I haven't realized I have closed to see why she has stopped. She isn’t looking at me again.

“Spaceman, even if you do feel this way about me, and that’s a big if, I still don’t think WE are ready for this. I mean, I haven’t seen you mourn for Rose at all.” She tells me with a sigh before sitting back straight and taking a sip of her tea.

Ugh! What is it with her and Rose! Doesn’t she get it; I have already grieved and moved on: to her! She is the one I chose, who I want to spend my life with! How can she not see it! I take her cup of tea from her. Yes, I was feeling a little daring, and set it back on the coffee table before turning her head to me and cupping her face gently.

“Donna, I love you, I am in love with you! No matter how many times you bring up Rose that will not change.” I tell her gently, knowing she doesn’t like to hear about herself in such ways.

I really regret the way I went on and on about her now. I was foolish, especially when what I really wanted and needed was right in front of me all along. Now that I see it, she doesn’t believe it! This is just like my luck for this to happen! However, nothing she had ever said before prepares me for what she says next.

“Why?” She asks with such genuine confusion and sadness that it broke my hearts. How does she not see it? I can understand having a bad relationship or two bringing you down for a while, but how could she really not know how beautiful she is? Has no one ever told her? Surely not every guy she went out with was so cruel and oblivious? Well, I would not be like them; I will tell her every day how gorgeous she is and how much I want her, and how thankful I am to have her, starting now.

“Donna love, you’re sexy; plain and simple. Breath-taking, even. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you as my mate, my mate-mate. I want you in every way possible, and if you say yes, I will never let you wonder why you would be wanted again. Please say yes, because I swear, Donna, I love you. I will tell you every day, not because I have to but because I want to. To me you’re perfect. I love everything about you. The way you care for others, the way you sound, the color of your hair; you know I do! I love you because you’re you. I don’t know how else to say it. I know I am just a long streak of alien nothing, but I could be your alien streak of nothing. I promise to spend the rest of my life doing my up most to make you happy. Please don’t turn me away.” I whisper the last part out quietly, hoping she will at least give me a chance.

I lean in close and let my lips brush lightly against the corner of her lips but don’t try to go any further. I wouldn’t force her.

“Oh Spaceman, you’re not nothing! Fact is, you’re not even half bad! Problem is, I am. I might seem like I have it together; but in case you have forgotten, we met because my husband was trying to feed me to a giant spider! That should tell you something!” She tells me with a teasing lilt to her voice before going very serious when she finishes. I nod to this because she is right, it does tell me something.

“Yeah, it tells me he was foolish and blind, and didn’t have a piece of decency in him. And he was never your husband, never got down the aisle, remember! Thank Rassilion for small mercies! I will never betray you in such a way.” I tell her and think this will be going my way; but suddenly she is yanking her face away from my hands, and her eyes are darting around the kitchen as if looking for someone.

Confused, I glance around as well, but see nothing that could have caused such a reaction in her. However, something spooked her because she is suddenly up and walking towards the door that leads into the corridors and eventually to her room. Blinking, I stand to go after her, but before she can get out of the kitchen the doorway disappears. For once I am thankful for my sentient ship and her meddling ways.

“Donna? What, what’s wrong?” I ask, trying to figure out what has happened so I can fix it.

She just shakes her head and gestures helplessly where the door should be. I see her throat working but no sound is coming out.

“Is the thought of being with me so repulsive you must run away?” I ask, knowing full well it’s not true; she wouldn’t have kissed me as she had if it were, but it is the most likely way to get her talking again. She always is quick to comfort others no matter her own distress. I keep my face neutral when she does as I expected and turns to comfort me.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Spaceman! I don’t think that at all! This just can’t happen. I am sorry but it can’t work, it just can’t!” She says to me, panicking slightly.

“Why?! Do you not care about me in any way other than a friend?” I ask, needing to know the truth because no matter what I feel, I would not force her to be with me if she doesn’t feel the same. But if she doesn’t then why did she kiss me as she did before. Granted I am always the one starting the kisses.

“No, of course that’s not it. You’re sweet, really. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I just don’t know that I can do this.” She says, still pacing up and down where the door used to be. I grab her shoulders and stop her before turning her around to look at me square in the face and demand she be nothing less than honest with me as I have been with her.

“Why not? You say this could turn into something, so give me the chance to prove it to you! Donna, please! You won’t regret it!” I beg her, slightly trying anything to get her to see this could work. If she would only give it a chance.

“Exactly! What if it does work?!” She snaps, finally at her wits end after everything that happened today. However, now I am frowning again, confused. This woman never seems to follow a straight line!

“Then that would be good and we would be together happily?” I say/ask, kind of confused how this could be bad. She is shaking her head sadly no, why is she saying no?

“No, it might start off okay, but eventually you would see the real me, and you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore! Then things would get awkward and you would send me home while you flew off with the next young pretty thing! I don’t think I could handle that!” She gripes at me, and my face falls.

Does she really think I would do that?! It’s unlikely that would happen, not with the way I feel; but even if it did I would never make her leave because of it.

“Donna, no! That would never happen! I would never make you leave, even if we didn’t work out, and I don’t believe that to be possible; I wouldn’t send you away. Why would you think that?!” I demand of her, slightly put out. How could she think I would do that to her?

“You don’t understand, Doctor! You don’t get it!” She called out, but I could hear it in her voice, she was about to break down and cry. I dislike her crying, but I needed to know.

“So tell me! Tell me and I will!” I yell back, even though I just want to pull her to me and make it better.

“I’m not worth it! I was never worth it; not to any of them! I tried so hard to make them love me, did everything they asked even if I didn’t really want to. None of it worked, Doctor! I couldn’t make anyone of my own species love me, none of them thought I looked good, and they all said I was worthless in bed. You heard Lance! He would rather be with a carnivorous spider than spend a night with me! What makes you think I am of any use for you in such a way?!” She demands of me, with angry tears trailing down her face and my hearts do break.

I knew it was something, I just didn’t know it was so bad. Well, there’s only one way to show her I love her and respect her, and most importantly, trust her.

“Donna, there is only one way you’re going to believe me. First of all, I would never use you in such a way, and Lance was a moron! So was anyone else who let you get away, not that I am complaining because it means you can be mine. Secondly, Time Lords don’t get naked in front of someone all willy nilly, you know. They can only do so with someone they truly intend to spend forever with. Yes, I mean physically, but also mentally. I want to touch your mind, and we can do so now, a lot easier than when we were with the Ood. The binding, seems to have bonded us in our most basic form, or well my most basic form. I was going to explain it later after everything calmed down, but now I think it’s the only way for you to truly see what I mean. Don’t worry, I am not going to go into your mind, would never do so without your explicit permission; but I want you to come into mine. To see what I see. To see you as I do. It’s the only way you will ever believe me.” I tell her, and seeing her confusion, I press gently into the new area within my mind; and again she rears up for attack, but I don’t back down.

Instead of trying to enter her mind, however, I draw her into my own, so she can see what I do. I don’t mention this will likely bond us together even more intricately than the tattoo binding has done so. There wasn’t much I could do about the new bonding and eventually the bond would firm and form itself fully on its own, and after so long of being alone, and now having Donna of all people connecting with me, I am being slightly selfish. I don’t believe she would mind too much one way or another, however, so I don’t feel too bad. My eyes shutter close when I feel her finally pressing against the edge of my mind; I have been alone far too long in such a way. Then once she understands how to control her movements, much quicker than I would have thought she would, she presses more firmly into my mind, delving deeper, seeking out more of myself. I don’t resist in the slightest. I do, however, guide her to my memories of herself, and then I hear her gasp out loud.

“Who is that?!” She asks me, in awe of the goddess I can clearly see within my mind. Long beautiful flowing red hair; just the color of the Gallifreyan grass. Deep ocean blue eyes filled with love gazing out of the most breath-taking face connected to a fully figured body, with more than ample assets. The most gorgeous part of her, however, is her heart, and how she takes care of everyone, lifts everyone up, so that all is well; even if it means she must bend over for another to stand on her.

“That is you, Donna.” I tell her simply and honestly, with both my voice and my mind as I pull her closer to me and let her feel ALL of myself pressing against her.

I want her, more than I have ever wanted anyone, and I moan with the thought of being hers. I open my eyes and look down into hers before leaning forwards and capturing her lips once more in a soft gentle kiss, simply seeking permission, and her. I don’t have long to wait for her answer. She pushes further into my mind, filling all the spots that were once empty and full of pain; with love, warmth, and compassion. Then she turns her focus into the physical. Without so much as a warning, she thrusts her tongue into my mouth and starts to lay claim to every inch there is. I feel her lips quirk up against mine when my rumbling, very manly rumbling at that, reaches her ears and she just tugs me to her tighter. I know this isn’t the end of this discussion, and that there is in all likelihood a LONG road ahead of me, no of us, before everything is perfect, but in this singular moment I happy and content like I have never been, and I can feel that Donna is as well. And in the back of my mind I can feel the TARDIS absorbing my memory, taking this singular moment in time and how I feel, and freezing it. Safe guarding it for the future. I can’t see Donna’s time line anymore, and I couldn’t be happier about it. So with one last thought on how I would be happy if we were to stay frozen in this moment forever, I give in completely to Donna, and allow her to do as she pleases; after all, she was always the one in charge here.

END OF STORY!

Wow, lol, I don’t even know what to say about that, other than to say I hope you liked it. bas_math_girl is my beta, and has taken care of making this presentable to the public. So be sure to stop by and thank her! I apologize if any of the CPR was messed up, or didn’t seem realistic, I have no medical knowledge, and it was purely from my imagination and some clips I may have seen off a cop drama show. I know I know; no sex scene. Well at least not fully! I am sorry, but my next Doctor/Donna fic will definitely more than make up for that! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Oh and sorry about the length, I did TRY to keep it short, and it was supposed to be just a tiny one shot, but it just refused to stay small, and well sort of turned into this! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
